


No promises

by DiosMalo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiosMalo/pseuds/DiosMalo
Summary: Тони изнасиловали и теперь он носит под сердцем ребёнка. Судьба явно издевается над ним , потому что его истинный альфа собирается жениться,а насильник Старка потерял обоняние, когда на нем ставили опыты. А ещё над миром нависла угроза , Питер сообщает о беременности от своего дружка Уэйда, за задницу Тони дерутся сразу трое альф и Старк ни одного из них не любит. Или же?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/T'Challa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> всё , что происходит в фанфике не связанно с последними двумя фильмами по Мстителям. У Дэдпула есть волосы и нормальное лицо (как Райан) и он обычный наемник,который не знает о Питере и....
> 
> https://youtu.be/gS83Fi36IAI
> 
> https://youtu.be/uJQ9PXUJfZ4

— От этих чертежей меня уже тошнит, — вставая из-за стола, сказал Старк. Брюс как-то странно посмотрел на него.

На улице было невыносимо жарко, поэтому они решили вернуться в импровизированную мастерскую в небольшом домике Тони. Лето в этом году выдалось превосходным. Вот уже восемь дней была солнечная погода. В саду расцвели розы, даря невероятный аромат по вечерам.

— Может, тошнит тебя по другой причине? — настороженно спросил Беннер. Тони тут же поменялся в лице.

Вот уже в неделю они находились в испанской рыбацкой деревушке Комбарро, и Старк никак не объяснял, что они тут забыли. Вдвоем, не выходя на связь с остальными. Если бы не дружеские отношения, Брюс подумал бы, что Тони подкатывает к нему. Альфа прекрасно понимал, что что-то произошло. Старк не стал бы закрываться ото всех из-за пустяка.

— С чего ты взял. Всё в полном порядке, — пытаясь сохранить спокойное выражение лица, ответил омега, наливая себе воды.

— Тони, я помогу если что. Просто скажи, — откладывая пару бумаг, сказал Беннер, но Старк молча покачал головой.

— Как думаешь, Роджерс уже женился? По-моему, это должно было произойти позавчера, — сжимая полупустой стакан, спросил омега.

Ах, вот она, причина бегства. Несчастная любовь. Беннер вздохнул и подошел к другу.

— Мы здесь, потому что ты не нашел причину, по которой не можешь пойти на свадьбу? — становясь рядом спросил Беннер. Это казалось бредом.

— Нет. Мы здесь, потому что … Я устал и решил отдохнуть, — пытаясь уйти, ответил Тони, но альфа схватил его за руку.

Омега испуганно дернулся и прикрыл глаза. Брюс аккуратно притянул его ближе и поднял рукав рубашки. На запястьях были синяки. Правда, они уже проходили.

Брюс прикрыл глаза. Именно неделю назад Тони стал вести себя странно. Он ни с кем кроме Брюса не разговаривал, не переносил прикосновений. Неужели Стив воспользовался омегой во время его течки? Этого быть не могло. Или же?

— Я хочу знать хотя бы малую часть того, что произошло с тобой тогда, — тихо сказал альфа — Что произошло? Стив?

— Нет. Это всё, что я могу тебе сказать, — вздохнул Тони — Всё действительно хорошо, Брюс. Жду внизу. Будем ужинать.

Омега медленно прошел мимо него. Беннер взял со стола телефон. Может, стоит позвонить Стиву?

***

Для Тони жизнь потеряла смысл не после того как он узнал кто убил его родителей. Всё началось с того, что Стив вернулся с Ваканды. Не один. С Баки.

Естественно, у омеги радости это не вызвало. Как, впрочем, и все новости, связанные со Стивом. Роджерс предал его. Предал, защищая своего друга, а не истинного омегу.

Старку было противно даже слышать его имя. Стив. Тогда оно было для Тони чем-то омерзительным.

Первым позвонил естественно Стив. После того, как отправил кучу смс и посылок Тони, которые омега даже не смотрел. Для Роджерса было шоком, что Старк ответил. Впрочем, для Тони тоже. Он в темноте перепутал кнопки.

Альфа долго говорил бессмысленные слова, извинялся, но самая последняя фраза была действительно искренней.

— Прости, что вселил в тебя надежду, — тяжело вздыхая, сказал тогда Стив.

— Всё в порядке, не переживай. Я уже и не помню, когда у меня был день, полный надежды, — отключаясь ответил омега. После этого он долго не спал, думая об их разговоре. 

Прошла неделя, а затем вторая. Тех Мстителей, которые были раньше, уже не существовало. Стив больше не звонил, не писал, не присылал посылок. Они не виделись.

У Тони была куча дел. Он создавал новые костюмы, наблюдал за Питером, посещал ночные… Да кому он врал? Старк пытался хоть как-то отвлечься от мыслей об альфе. Омега ходил целыми днями нервный и посылал куда подальше Наташу, которая намекала, что им с Роджерсом стоит поговорить, а когда решился, то было слишком поздно. Стив объявил о помолвке с Шэрон.

***

Свадьба должна была состояться уже через десять дней. Тони отмечал каждый на календаре, сам не зная зачем. Стив поступил просто омерзительно, прислав пригласительное.

Старк решил раз и навсегда выяснить, что же между ними происходит. Решил сделать это неожиданно. Приехать к Стиву домой. О, если бы он знал, что всё обернется так ужасно.


	2. Chapter 2

Ещё в подъезде Тони почувствовал что-то неладное. Поднимаясь по ступенькам, он почувствовал головокружение, но списал все на усталость и возраст.

Дверь в квартиру Роджерса была приоткрыта. Старк удивлённо дотронулся до ручки. Стив никогда бы не оставил дверь открытой. Только не Капитан Америка, который все перепроверяет по сто, а то и тысячу раз. Мужчина вздохнул и медленно прошёл в квартиру.

Пахло алкоголем и смесью каких-то приправ. Каких именно Тони понять так и не смог, зато он понял — Стива здесь нет. Зато был в квартире Баки, который никак не отреагировал на появление омеги. Альфа сидел за кухонным столом и просто смотрел в одну точку.

— Эй, солдат, — Старк легко пнул парня ногой, но тот не отреагировал. — Где Роджерс?

Старк тихо вздохнул. Реакции от альфы по-прежнему не было, поэтому он сел напротив, скрестив руки на груди.

Кто этот парень? На самом ли деле он по-прежнему опасен для Старка? Мужчина внимательно стал разглядывать Барнса. Теперь он выглядел по-другому.

Волосы, например, стали длиннее, появилась борода. Как и у Стива, но тому она шла больше. Под глазами пропали чёрные круги, но появилось пару морщин. Тони усмехнулся. Даже суперсолдаты стареют? Хотя на альфу скорей всего повлияла заморозка. Старк хмыкнул, подтверждая про себя, что ничего вечного нет. Даже с Баки скоро «посыплется песок».

Разглядывая лицо парня, Тони не сразу понял, что у альфы не было протеза. Так всё-таки Стив решил подстраховаться и снять корень зла? Старк снова хохотнул.

— Нравлюсь? — с улыбкой вдруг спросил Баки. Он смотрел прямо Тони в глаза. Старк чуть воздухом не подавился от неожиданности.

— Наоборот, — покачал головой омега, быстро придя в себя. — Выворачивает.

— Ну во-первых, ты знаешь где ванная, — Баки свел ноги вместе и подался вперёд. — А во-вторых, от меня ли? Что, залетел от Стива?

Барнс засмеялся, и Тони хотел было врезать ему, но понял, что альфа пьян. Старк прикрыл глаза рукой. Куда только смотрел Роджерс, да и где же он сам?

— Где Стив? — вставая со стула и становясь возле Баки, который вдруг резко стал серьёзным, спросил омега.

— Трахается твой Стив со своей Шэрон в соседней квартире, не слышал ещё? Так пойдём, — Баки резко подскочил на ноги и протянул мужчину на балкон. Звук из соседней квартиры резал больнее ножа. Стоны. Стоны Стива и Шэрон доносились из приоткрытой двери балкона.

— Хватит, — тихо сказал омега, вырываясь из рук Барнса. — Я сказал, хватит!

Действительно, что Тони ожидал услышать и увидеть? Роджерса, который на глазах у Шэрон целует его и говорит, будто свадьба — ошибка и теперь он будет только со Старком?

Мужчина хотел оттолкнуть альфу, но вдруг почувствовал, как мокнут штаны. Он с опаской посмотрел на Барнса, но тот даже не пошевелился, смотря куда-то вдаль. Альфа не реагирует на течного омегу?

Старк тяжело вздохнул. Надо было уходить, возвращаться в машину. Громкий стон Стива только ухудшил ситуацию. Омегу буквально стало трясти, а гребанное тело захотело ласки. Внизу живота запекло.

— Спасибо за информацию. Я пойду, — натянуто улыбнулся Тони, смотря на Баки. Тот, наконец, посмотрел на него туманным взглядом. У мужчины все сжалось внутри. Нет — нет — нет. Альфа ведь не чувствует его. Или всё же чувствует?

Мужчина быстро вернулся в кухню, прошёл к выходу, и хотел было уйти, как вдруг тяжёлая рука Баки легла на правое плечо.

— Меня не устраивает банальное спасибо, — шёпот альфы, казалось, омега почувствовал каждой клеточкой тела. Тони не успел сказать даже слова. Баки закинул его себе на плечо и понес в сторону спальни.

Закинул как мешок. Причём одной рукой. Старк на пару секунд завис. Да сколько же в нем силы?

— О, да к тому же я доброе дело делаю, — альфа улыбнулся, нависая сверху. — На течного омегу в такое время, на улице, в любой момент…

— Во-первых, я на машине, — отталкивая руки Баки натянуто улыбнулся мужчина. — Во-вторых, сейчас девять вечера и это не то время, чтобы…

— Приходить к Стиву на разговор об отношениях, — перебил Тони альфа. — О чем ты думал, Старк?

— Это все из-за тебя! — не выдержал омега. — Какого черта он решил тебя спасать?

Тони пару раз ударил Барнса по плечу, чем, очевидно, взбесил его. Баки тут же сжал руки Старка единственной рукой, придавливая к кровати и садясь сверху, чуть ниже пояса, зажимая между ног ноги мужчины.

— Я его не просил! — зло прорычал альфа. — Думаешь мне легче? Мне каждую ночь снятся кошмары! Да уж лучше меня обнулили по нормальному, а не это все! Что? Что Стив в тебе нашёл?

Секунда и Старк даже не понял, как его руки оказались затянуты его же ремнем, а брюки вместе с боксерами оказались спущены чуть ниже колен.

— Потрахайся с кем-нибудь другим, Железяка, — до последнего сохраняя спокойствие, ответил мужчина. Было страшно, и Тони знал, что сейчас произойдёт, но изо всех сил пытался показать, что не боится. Может Баки остынет?

— Да нет, — вздохнул Барнс, внимательно разглядывая рубашку омеги. — Железяка тут только ты.

Омега сглотнул и прикрыл глаза. Он чувствовал дыхание альфы у себя на шее, чувствовал как его рука прошлась под рубашкой. Тони передернулся, прикусывая губу. Тело захотело ласки, член тут же встал. Баки тихо засмеялся, раздвигая ноги мужчины.

— Такая же шлюха как и Шэрон, — сказал со злобой Барнс и Старк тут же открыл глаза.

— Я не…

Слова застряли в горле, из глаз полились слезы. Баки вошёл в него до конца, одним резким толчком. Поясницу будто током ударили. Омега выгнулся от боли. Он почувствовал, что по бедру медленно что-то течет. Это была кровь.

* * *

Старый испанец принёс им рыбу, выловленную сегодня утром. Брюс улыбнулся. После их приезда сюда многие жители стали приносить Тони подарки, так как он помог отремонтировать главную площадь.

Омега улыбнулся рыбаку и пригласил к столу, но тот отказался, сказав, что много работы.

Рыбак выглядел отлично. В чёрных волосах уже виднелась седина, но это было единственным, что выдавало его возраст. Пару морщин были настолько незаметны, поэтому Старк не сразу понял, что перед ним человек на десять лет старше него.

Загорелый, высокий, но очень худой. Тони захотел поближе познакомиться с бетой Пабло. И Брюс тоже.

— Запечем на ужин? Я знаю пару рецептов, — улыбнулся Старк, облокачиваясь на небольшое ограждение беседки. Брюс отложил книгу и посмотрел на него.

— Когда я смогу позвонить Нат? — снимая очки, спросил альфа. Романофф без раздумий убьёт его, ведь Брюс уехал без предупреждения.

Он и сам не особо понял, как быстро принял предложение Тони поехать в Испанию. Просто голос Старка в трубке телефона был настолько подавлен, что Беннер не смог отказать.

— Брюс, ещё пару дней, правда, — омега опустил голову, рассматривая трещины в досках, из которых был сделан пол беседки.

— Недель, ты хотел сказать, — вздохнул Беннер. — А ты думал, что сейчас с Питером? Ты же заменил мальчику отца, а теперь вот так вот бросил его?

— Паучок знает где я. Я оставил ему денег на билет, так что в любой момент он может появиться на пороге дома, — Тони подошёл к небольшому стеклянному столику и взял книгу, которую читал Брюс. «Забирая дыхание» Сабины Тислер.

Старк слабо улыбнулся, эту книгу он перечитывал много раз. История маньяка… Омега удивлённо посмотрел на альфу, который смотрел на него с ожиданием… чего?

— Расскажи мне, — стараясь не дышать и не спугнуть Тони, тихо сказал Беннер. Старк прекрасно понял его намёк.

Омега отвернулся, прикусывая губу. В том, что произошло, отчасти виноват он сам. Мужчина мог защищаться, пару раз ударить Баки, он мог просто уйти, когда не дождался ответа на свой вопрос. Но почему это все произошло с ним?

— Ни одно слово из этой книги не касается того, что со мной произошло, — внимательно смотря на альфу, ответил Старк — Это все, что…

— Ты можешь мне сказать, я уже это слышал. Просто, если ничего не произошло, то какого черта мы здесь? — Беннер встал с кресла-качалки и подошёл к омеге. — Я серьёзно, Тони. Если ничего не случилось, то почему я порчу свои отношения с Нат? Ты мой друг, Тони. Я хочу помочь, и знаешь… Если ничего не случилось — я завтра возвращаюсь в Нью-Йорк.

— Меня… — жалобно ответил мужчина. Он прикрыл глаза, стараясь сказать ещё что-то, но слова застряли в горле. Наконец он неожиданно для себя сказал. — Изнасиловали, и я мог сопротивляться, но все, что я делал — глупо отшучивался и теперь… И теперь мы тут.

Тони тут же развернулся и направился в сторону дома. Альфа даже не пытался его остановить. Каждому из них стоило побыть наедине со своими мыслями.


	3. Chapter 3

Вечером Тони всё же вышел к Брюсу. Они ужинали молча, не решаясь начать разговор первым.

Старк уже жалел, что рассказал все Бенеру, а тот в свою очередь жалел, что не попытался обо всём узнать раньше. Хотя, чтобы он изменил?

Ужин подходил к концу и Тони хотел уже начать разговор о прекрасной погоде, но Брюс начал первым, отставляя тарелку.

— Тони, я собираюсь вернуться. Завтра утром. И это моё окончательное решение.

— Отлично, — поджал губы омега. Нет, он не обижался. Все и так зашло слишком далеко. Да хотя кого он обманывал? Тони ещё как обижался. — В любом случае, я буду тут ещё как минимум неделю. Надеюсь, ты никому не скажешь…

— Никому, — кивнул альфа, делая глоток минералки. — Мне действительно жаль.

— О, не надо. Я не люблю, когда меня жалеют, — вздохнул мужчина. Он встал из-за стола собирая грязную посуду. Беннер попытался помочь, но злой взгляд Старка заставил вздрогнуть.

Тихий вечерний ветер приносил аромат роз и запах моря. Брюс вздохнул, смотря в спину удаляющемуся другу. Он уедет завтра. По другому просто невозможно.

* * *

Пот медленно стекал по лицу периодически попадая в глаза, но Барнс не прекращал тренировку. Нат хмыкнула, вытирая руки.

— Как тебе новый протез? — спросила она делая глоток воды. Тело слегка болело от перенагрузки, а яркий свет ламп слегка раздражал.

— Знаешь, тренажёры Старка идеально подходят для тестирования. Не слышала, что с ним? — Баки остановил грушу, прислонясь к ней лбом.

— Так волнуешься за него? — хмыкнула рыжая. Альфа поджал губы и подошёл к небольшому столику, снимая перчатки. — Не думаю, что он думает сейчас о тебе.

— Думаешь, это из-за Стива? — усмехнулся Барнс, потирая рукой шею. Все таки не стоило тренироваться так долго.

Нат ничего не ответила, опустив голову. Последнее время её все чаще посещала мысль, что Тони уехал с Брюсом не просто так. И дело было не в ревности. Просто она боялась, что они опять куда-то влипнут.

Отчёты Фьюри приносили не самые лучшие прогнозы. Мир снова был на грани и надо было потихоньку готовится к защите, но это было невозможно.

Уже давно не было тех мстителей, что были раньше. Каждый из них занимался своими делами, думая о семье, детях. Каждый, но не Нат. Ну и Баки, конечно же.

Романофф все чаще и чаще замечала изменения в поведении друга. Будто он решался на какой-то шаг. Дурацкий шаг, за которым, как обычно, последуют одни проблемы.

— Баки, — тихо ответила женщина, не поднимая глаз. — Мы не должны лезть в…

— Да, ты права, — вздохнул альфа, поправляя волосы. Он хмыкнул, посмотрев себе на майку и направился на выход. Романофф с грустью проследила за его движениями.

* * *

Стив приехал очень поздно. Баки даже подумал, что он не приедет, и, что Шэрон не отпустит его. Опять.

Роджерс не выглядел счастливым последнее время. Точнее, после того как уехал Тони. Очевидно, он винил в этом себя. Баки хмыкнул.

Естественно, он знал о их отношениях со Старком. Естественно, он знал, как переживал омега свадьбу Стива. Барнс хмыкнул, скидывая полотенце с шеи. Он хотел было начать разговор с Нат, которая сидела в кресле с чашечкой кофе, но…

Рыжая молча встала, смотря с удивлением за спину Баки. Роджерс делал тоже самое. Барнс повернулся.

— Я один, — снимая очки ответил Беннер. Скорее всего это было адресовано Стиву, который тут же поник, делая шаг назад и опуская голову. Снова рассматривал свою футболку. Баки вздохнул.

— Как ты мог, — Нат медленно подошла к Брюсу, смотря ему в глаза. Она стала что-то тихо говорить ему, но Баки не слушал. Он посмотрел на Стива.

Его друг поник окончательно, садясь на одно из кресел. Баки понимал, что чувствовал его друг заметив Беннера. А ещё Барнс чувствовал себя виноватым. Только сам не знал в чём. За день до исчезновения Старка альфа принял настойку, которую принёс Сокол, от чего Барнса пробило не хуже чем от наркотиков.

Альфа не помнил, что происходило с ним дня три после этого, а Стив лишь молчал, говоря, что ничего страшного не произошло. Ничего. Ну не считая царапин на шее Баки и простыни, которая была вся в крови. На это Роджерс ответил коротко: «Ты приводил омегу. И раз она не осталась до утра и не появлялась после — все хорошо». Баки верил Стиву. Хотел верить. Но…

Настроение пропало и альфа решил, что больше нет смысла находиться в этой комнате. Стив тоже направился на выход, оставляя Брюса и Нат наедине.

* * *

Ещё не одно утро не начиналось для Тони так ужасно. Тошнило практически от всего. Еда, запах роз, запах моря. Не помогала даже тёплая ванна. Хотя кислый лимон, который мужчина ел даже без сахара, на пару часов решил его проблему. Но лишь на пару часов.

Старк мог обратиться к врачу… Если бы он был рядом. Если бы рядом был Брюс.

— Тони, все хорошо? — послышался из коридора голос Пабло. Он как обычно решил заглянуть к ним после вечерней рыбалки. Точнее заглянуть к нему.

— Да. Прекрасно, — ответил омега, выходя к рыбаку. Испанец улыбнулся. — Хотите поужинать со мной?

— А как же ваш альфа? — Пабло снял шляпу, вешая её на вешалку.

— Оставьте. Он не мой, — Старк прикрыл глаза на пару секунд. — Считайте, что мы в ссоре.

— Ох, — единственное, что ответил мужчина, прежде чем последовать за омегой в глубь дома.

* * *

— Твоё молчание ничем хорошим не закончится, Брюс, — Фьюри на секунду потерял контроль, ударив кулаком по столу. Бенер снял очки, аккуратно слаживая.

— Я обещал ему, что не скажу. С ним все хорошо. Думаю, — последнее альфа сказал неуверенно, сжимая виски. Может, стоило остаться? Хотя бы ещё на пару дней.

— Что это значит? — зло спросил Ник. — Сейчас не то время, когда…

— Ему так надо. Он омега, Ник, — сорвался Брюс, хоть обсуждать это с Фьюри не хотелось. Но в последнюю минуту он тихо добавил — И он подвергся насилию.

— Это Стив? — от чего-то тут же спросил Ник. Бенер на секунду задумался.

— Он не говорил, — альфа встал с кресла, подходя к окну. — Давай на время оставим его в покое.

— Максимум — три дня. На него могут совершить покушение, — Фьюри встал рядом. — Кто-то начинает зачищать ряды гениев. Выбирать тебе. Возможно, что прямо сейчас его пытаются убить.

Брюс с ужасом посмотрел на мужчину. Что теперь делать он не знал. Если он сорвется и полетит к Тони, то все узнают о его укрытии. Даже звонить было опасно. Но если он ничего не будет делать…

* * *

Пабло болтал без умолку. И все это было странно. Но Тони было слишком все равно. Тошнота прошла, но появилась головная боль. Возможно, поднялась температура.

Омега натянуто улыбался, пытаясь поддержать разговор. Выходило слабо. Поэтому Старк больше пил вина, чем отвечал на вопросы. Кстати, почему-то именно вино помогло убрать тошноту.

— Как вам удаётся в вашем возрасте так выглядеть? — Тони откусил немного хлеба, смотря на мужчину. — Следите за собой?

— Следили вы бы лучше, за тем, что пьете, — усмехнулся Пабло.

— Что вы имеете ввиду? — удивился омега, прежде чем почувствовать лёгкое головокружение.

— Мне очень неприятно было знать вас, Мистер Старк, — поднялся мужчина. — Но вы многое сделали для жителей, так что ваша смерть будет более мягкой.

Старк поднялся. Поднялся так резко, что упал от сильного головокружения. Перед глазами все плыло. И лишь за пару секунд, прежде чем отключится полностью, омега услышал выстрел. И звук падающего тела.


	4. Chapter 4

Открывать глаза не хотелось. По телу волнами проходила приятная теплота начиная с правой руки. Тони слегка улыбнулся, облизывая губы.

Запах роз сменил запах его любимых пионов и Старк на секунду задумался — откуда? О таких «мелочах» не знал даже Брюс.

Омега попытался заснуть, но этого не удалось из-за голосов, которые приближались к нему. Один из них был женский, а второй мужчина узнал не сразу. Это был Т`Чалла. Тони медленно открыл глаза, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

— Код девять, — омега ещё не до конца разглядел обладательницу прекрасного голоса и спутницу короля, но понял, что это тоже омега. — Я повторяю — код девять.

— Не стоит. Всё в порядке, — Т`Чалла сделал жест рукой и девушка молча развернулась к выходу, поправляя чёрные волосы. Старк пару раз моргнул, пытаясь привыкнуть к яркому солнцу, которое теперь слепило глаза.- Я рад, что ты пришел в себя. Сейчас ты находишься в Ваканде и я настаиваю, чтобы ты остался здесь до полного восстановления.

— Восстановления? — Тони посмотрел на правую руку. Капельница. Он вообще находился в комнате, слегка напоминающей палату. — Со мной все в порядке.

— Сейчас да, — мужчина кивнул и улыбнулся, взяв с тумбочки папку. — Тебя пытались отравить. Нам пришлось…

— Пабло мёртв? — тихо спросил Старк. Верить в то, что испанец мог так поступить с ним Тони не хотел. Да и верить в то, что его «убежище» раскрыли тоже не хотелось верить.

— Мне пришлось застрелить его, — послышался голос Романофф. Она медленно вошла в комнату, скрестив руки на груди. — Чем ты думал, Старк?

— Так и знал. Брюс предатель, — омега вздохнул, переводя взгляд на обои. Они были тёмно-зеленые. Картин и плакатов на стенах не было. Зато было много комнатных растений, которые отлично заполнили пустоту в комнате.

— Т’Чалла, я могу… — начала Наташа. Альфа кивнул, передавая ей папку и молча вышел, оставляя их вдвоём. Тони вздохнул, понимая, что ему, как обычно, вынесут мозг. — Скажи спасибо, что мы успели спасти ребёнка.

— Откуда там дети? — удивился мужчина. Неужели, один из деревенских мальчишек пролез тогда на его территорию? Из-за препарата, что сейчас он получал через капельницу, Тони был значительно медленнее.

— Сейчас не до шуток, Старк, — рыжая вздохнула, смотря на омегу с плохо скрытым сочувствием. — Я говорю о твоём ребенке.

Тони удивлённо посмотрел на Наташу. Что она сейчас несла? Мужчина перевёл взгляд на папку, которую женщина протянула ему. Это было что-то наподобие медкарты. Через пару секунд папка полетела на пол. Этого не могло быть. Этого просто не могло быть!

«Состояние плода: стабильное. Срок пятнадцать дней.»

* * *

Зачем Фьюри их собрал Баки не понимал. Как и не понимал, куда могла деться Нат. Ник сказал, будто вчера вечером ей стало плохо и он разрешил не приходить. Естественно, в это поверил только Сэм.

Баки устало вздохнул, сжимая и разжимая протез, который требовал осмотра. Осмотра Тони. Барнс поджал губы. Роджерс всё ещё загонялся, думая, что виноват в исчезновении Старка.

Кстати, сейчас он сидел напротив и обеспокоенно смотрел на альфу. Баки пришлось выдавить из себя улыбку показывая, будто все хорошо.

От доклада Фьюри ужасно хотелось спать. Нудная статистика преступности, которая по его словам оставалась на месте, какие-то ложные сообщения о бомбах… Барнс еле сдерживал зевок.

Альфа был невероятно рад, услышав о завершении доклада и вышел из зала один из первых, прислоняясь к стене и ожидая Стива. Они должны были потренироваться вместе. Но Роджерс не выходил. Барнс тихо подошел к двери, слегка приоткрывая.

Фьюри стоял у окна, сложив руки в замок за спиной. Стив же сидел на кресле, массируя виски.

— И где он всё это время был? — Роджерс прикрыл глаза, тяжело вздыхая. Баки затаил дыхание: они говорили о Тони.

— Я не вправе говорить об этом Стив. Тем более тебе, — Ник развернулся к столу, наливая себе стакан виски. — Ты же понимаешь.

— Я… — альфа попытался что-то сказать, слегка приподнимаясь в кресле, но Ник заставил его замолчать, проводя полным стаканом почти перед его лицом. Барнс поджал губы.

— Не стоит. Не хочу лезть в ваши любовные дела, — мужчина сделал глоток напитка и вернул стакан на место, закрывая Баки весь обзор. Альфа тихо вздохнул.

— Я могу увидеть его? — тихо спросил Стив, но Барнс все равно услышал.

— Месяца через два, — кивнул Ник. Баки удивлённо открыл рот. Почему так долго?

— Меня не устраивает, — резко ответил Роджерс. Он поднялся, заставляя Фьюри снова вернуться к окну.

— Да мне плевать, — так же резко ответил мужчина. — Я подписал приказ отстранения Тони от операции в Берлине.

— Но мне нужна поддержка с воздуха, — Стив развел руки в стороны, зло смотря на Ника. Баки прикрыл глаза. Он не слышал об операции и о том, что Стив принимает в ней участие вместе с Тони. — Мы планировали её больше шести месяцев!

— Роуди, — начал Фьюри, но Роджерс не дал договорить.

— Это не Тони. Он не знает всех деталей, — Баки вздрогнул. Стив смотрел на него, нахмурившись и поставив руки в боки. Ничем хорошим это никогда не заканчивалось. Альфа решил уйти.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что Тони хоть минуту пробудет с тобой наедине? — Фьюри естественно не заметил Барнса. Он снова стал напротив Роджерса, заставляя посмотреть на себя. — Ты предал его, Стив.

— Это уже наше личное, — альфа поджал губы. Этот разговор начинал бесить его.

— Передавай привет Шэрон, — натянуто улыбнулся Фьюри, проходя мимо Капитана. Стив опустил глаза, тяжело вздыхая.

* * *

— Стив знает? — Романофф с грустью посмотрела на друга. Тони прикрыл глаза, дыша ртом. Казалось, вот-вот у него начнётся истерика.

— Это не Стив, — тихо ответил мужчина, прикрывая лицо руками. — Это не Стив.

— Тони, — рыжая села рядом, аккуратно касаясь плеча Старка. Тот перехватил её руки, заставляя вздрогнуть.

— Я не собираюсь с тобой говорить об отце этого… Этого ребёнка. Брюс не причём и это все, что я могу тебе сказать, — быстро проговорил мужчина, пытаясь встать, но Романофф одним движением заставила его вернуться на место.

— Не наделай глупостей, — рыжая вздохнула, намекая на аборт, и, кажется, Старк её понял. Он медленно посмотрел на Нат. — Тебе пятьдесят скоро и вряд-ли…

— Фьюри знает о… — омега решил пропустить слова Нат. Хотя секунд тридцать назад он подумал об аборте сам.

— Нет. Только мы с Т’Чаллой. Он нашёл тебя по маячку, — женщина все ещё обеспокоенно смотрела на Старка.

— Вот же, — Тони усмехнулся, смотря на обычный браслет, подаренный альфой около трех месяцев назад. И зачем ему это?

— Я прошу тебя, не снимай, — Нат кивнула в сторону украшения. Она встала и налила стакан воды, протягивая омеге.

— Мне бы покрепче чего, — разглядывая золотой браслет с чёрным жемчугом, ответил мужчина, но, заметил злой взгляд Нат, вздохнул. Верить, что у него под сердцем ребёнок до конца не хотелось. — Я хочу поспать. Надолго ты в эти края?

— Улетаю через час, — рыжая поправила волосы, смотря в окно. — Зато ты тут месяца на два. Не возражай.

— Но мне хватит и недели. Тем более, что скоро операция в Берлине, — Старк поджал ноги, садясь в позу лотоса.

— Ты действительно бы вернулся из-за неё? — хмыкнула женщина. Она скрестила руки на груди, поворачиваясь к омеге. — Вернулся бы ради Стива? Не от него ты бежал?

— Нет, — слишком спокойно ответил мужчина. Нат удивилась его расслабленности. — В таком случае я бы заперся в башне. На двенадцатом этаже, ты же знаешь.

— Что произошло с тобой, Тони? — Романофф подошла ближе, изучающе смотря на Старка. На его теле было пару едва заметных синяков. Но значило ли это, что под одеждой нет таких же?

— Очередная шутка судьбы, — поджал губы мужчина. — И всё-таки, я хочу спать.

Нат кивнула и молча направилась на выход. Стоило поговорить с Брюсом, ведь тот явно что-то знал.

* * *

Сэм болтал без умолку о своей новой подружке. Стив снова кивнул, будто слушая о чем говорит его друг и, кажется, в этот раз снова пронесло. Он с Сэмом и Клинтом сидели в кафе под открытым небом, опять беседуя ни о чем. По крайней мере так казалось Роджерсу.

Баки решил поехать в Бруклин и Стив не возражал. Альфа знал, что друг подслушивал разговор с Фьюри, но они просто решили не говорить об этом. Хоть говорить было не о чем.

Стив устало вздохнул, закрывая глаза. В голове крутилась фраза Ника «ты предал его». Роджерс посмотрел на свою футболку.

Не предавал, нет. Он просто решил не мучить Тони. Решил, что так будет проще. Он знал, как тяжело будет Старку, если они снова начнут встречаться. Стив не считал предательством защиту друга. Тем более, они расстались до того, как Тони узнал о родителях. С Шэрон же было всё намного сложнее.

Она просто появилась в жизни альфы и этого было достаточно для журналистов, которые, первую неделю после их с Тони расставания, что только не делали, чтобы получить хоть пару слов от Роджерса. Стив снова кивнул и стал мешать в давно остывшем чае сахар.

— Я так и знал, что он не слушает, — Сэм хохотнул, делая глоток пива. Бартон тоже улыбнулся, в то время как Стив не понимающе, а затем смущенно посмотрел на друзей. — Ты никогда не кладешь в зелёный чай сахар.

— Я задумался, — все ещё краснея, ответил мужчина. Он опустил глаза и вытянул ложечку из чашки.

— Я сейчас, — Бартон встал, направляясь в сторону барной стойки, очевидно за ещё одной бутылкой пива.

— Да не беда, — Сэм выпрямился, смотря на официантку, и Роджерс хотел было сказать, что он уходит, но друг резко перевёл взгляд на него. — Я сейчас скажу тебе то, чего не скажет Бенер, а Фьюри тем более.

— Настолько секрет? — усмехнулся альфа. Наверное, друг опять хотел сказать по поводу своей подружки.

— В день, когда Баки… Вообщем, мне кажется, я знаю, кого «испортил» наш друг, — тихо сказал Сокол. Стив напрягся.

— Не думаю, что стоит сейчас говорить об этом, — нахмурился альфа. — Этот человек больше не появлялся и в полицию не пошёл. Возможно…

— А он бы и не пошёл, — не дал договорить другу Сэм, смотря, как Бартон флиртует с бетой барменом.

— Он? — Роджерс удивлённо посмотрел на друга. Не она, а он. Стив прикрыл глаза.

— Я видел в тот день машину Тони. Это был Старк, Стив, — Сокол внимательно посмотрел на альфу, который с ужасом посмотрел на него. Этого просто не могло быть.


	5. Chapter 5

Стив уже третий день ходил сам не свой. Наташа заметила это первой, когда, по возвращению от Старка, зашла в гости к Баки.

Роджерс тогда все время смотрел на свою футболку, лишь иногда кивая, когда слышал вопросы в свою сторону. Кстати, Стив совсем перестал бриться.

Шэрон не замечала поведение альфы. Или делала вид, что не замечает. Она все это время намекала мужу на поездку к морю в качестве свадебного путешествия и Стив неосознанно скрывился так, что потом ему около получаса приходилось извиняться и говорить, что он думал в тот момент о других вещах.

Точнее о Тони. Романофф была уверена на процентов девяносто. Наверняка Фьюри снова наговорил ему много лишнего после очередного собрания. Наташа решила не лезть к другу с расспросами. Она и сама много думала о Тони. Это было невероятно, что он забеременел не от Стива.

Тогда, при последней их встрече, он говорил ей, что уехал не из-за Роджерса, но проблема была в том, что женщина не знала больше альф, которые могли бы заставить Старка сбежать. Все это было странно. К тому же, Бенер, узнав о беременности Тони, скрылся в лаборатории и принялся её громить, что-то крича про секреты и сильно матеря владельца здания. Наташа вздохнула с облегчением, узнав, что альфа чудом не превратился в зелёного монстра.

Через пару дней все окончательно стало плохо. Террористы из разных уголков мира стали появляться один за другим, словно были одной организацией. Тогда Мстителям пришлось разделиться. Им так не хватало Старка.

Но Фьюри запретил даже говорить об этом Тони, подписав документ об отстранении омеги от ряда миссий. И Наташа его поддержала. В отличие от Стива и, почему-то Баки.

Романофф решила не обращать на это особого внимания. Её вместе с Сэмом, Баки и Брюсом отправили в Германию на три дня.

* * *

В Испанию Стива отправили одного. Роджерс и не возражал, потому что последнее время ему хотелось уединиться. Побыть по дальше даже от Шэрон.

Место, где раньше красовалась метка Старка, очень пекло. Врач предупреждал о побочных эффектах после полного удаления, но… Альфа оттянул воротник белой футболки, буквально царапая правую ключицу. Именно там раньше и была метка.

Это не было похоже на обычную боль. Под кожей Стива будто бы резко появились муравьи, которые рвались наружу. Роджерс еле дотерпел до квартиры, в которой он должен был жить.

Испанский Стив не знал абсолютно, а в деревушке, куда его направили, плохо говорили по английски. Раньше у альфы не было проблем такого рода, потому что раньше с ним всегда был Тони.

С того самого момента, как Сэм поделился «наблюдениями», Стив постоянно думал о Старке. Верить в то, что Баки… Роджерс не мог. Не хотел. Но с каждым днем убеждался все больше и больше.

После крайнего заседания Мстителей Фьюри снова упрекнул альфу в исчезновении Старка в присутствии Бенера. Стив в свою очередь ляпнул:

— Это из-за Баки. Не знаешь всего — не лезь.

Брюс тогда настолько сильно сжал кулаки, что поломал очки, которые держал в руках. Роджерс сразу понял, что тот что-то знал. Но поговорить им не удалось. Надо срочно было вылетать на чертову миссию.

Стив вздохнул, открывая окно. В квартире было очень жарко, голова болела от смены температуры. Телефон в кармане зазвонил и альфа прикрыл глаза, прислоняясь к стене. Звонила Шэрон. Альфа нехотя ответил.

— Всё в полном порядке, милая. Я долетел и… — Стив устало опустился на кровать, сильней сжимая телефон. Шэрон вздохнула и стала говорить об их отпуске. Роджерс отключился. Спишет потом на плохую связь.

***

Старк уже вторую неделю просто умирал от скуки. Т’Чалла настолько следил за ним, что мужчине иногда казалось будто даже в туалете он не один. Это очень бесило. Тем более, омеге надо было закончить пару разработок.

Наташа больше не приезжала, зато прислала папку с приказами об отстранении Тони от ряда миссий. Было там ещё и письмо от Беннера, но омега, не смотря на огромное любопытство, отправил его обратно. Больше Роджерс ничего не присылал.

Тони устало вздохнул, опуская руки на живот. Только сейчас у мужчины стали появляться тёплые чувства к ребёнку. Все это время, с момента, когда он узнал о беременности, Старк чувствовал себя грязным. Первое время ему даже снились кошмары, где Баки не просто насилует, а ещё и душит, оставляет на теле огромные шрамы.

Старк вышел на балкон. Вид отсюда открывался великолепный: огромный лес, два водопада и небольшая деревня.

— Ещё не передумал? — король появился так неожиданно, что омега вздрогнул. Сегодня альфа был одет в темно-синий костюм.

— Тебе не жарко? — Тони не повернулся, игнорируя мужчину. — Или ты уже настолько привык к жаре?

— Тони, мы сейчас не об этом, — король подошёл ближе, слегка соприкасаясь с омегой плечами.

— Всё будет в порядке, — слабо улыбнулся мужчина. Т’Чалла посмотрел на него, а потом вздохнул, прикрывая глаза. — В своём доме я чувствую себя в безопасности. Ты же знаешь, какая у меня система охраны. Да и потом там живут сейчас Мстители.

— Я не за это переживаю, Тони. Ты же полюбому начнёшь заниматься разработками, не спать часами и плохо питаться. Неужели ты не можешь потерпеть ради ребёнка? — альфа перевёл взгляд на один из водопадов.

— Ну что поделать если я такой? — натянуто улыбнулся мужчина. — Ты не можешь держать меня тут вечно.

— Тони, — король попытался дотронуться до руки Старка, но в последний момент просто опустил её рядом на перила.

Омеге хватило этого. Хватило, для того, чтобы понять — альфа влюблён в него. Старк развернулся, направляясь в глубь комнаты. Говорить о взаимности, да даже думать о ней, Тони не мог и не хотел. Он вообще решил больше не впускать в свою жизнь альф. Хватило.

— Что ты скажешь, когда все заметят твою беременность? — Т’Чалла прошёл мимо Тони, садясь в кресло. Старк удивлённо посмотрел на него.

— Решу потом, — пожал плечами омега. — У меня ещё пол года точно впереди. Я все равно не останусь.

— Даже, если я предложу выйти за меня? — резко спросил альфа, заставляя Тони опуститься на кровать.

* * *

Баки снова поднялся рано, поспав около двух часов. Его опять мучили кошмары. Наташа обеспокоено посмотрела на друга, который вышел на балкон их квартиры в Берлине.

— Расскажи мне, что тебя беспокоит, — женщина встала рядом, смотря на альфу. В последнее время он выглядел мягко говоря не очень.

— Всё хорошо, — Барнс посмотрел вниз, на прохожих, которые торопились на работу. — Не беспокойся.

— Хочешь кофе с молоком? — Романофф аккуратно дотронулась до плеча Баки. Тот молча покачал головой, направляясь в глубь квартиры.

— Сколько нам ещё ждать? — буркнул альфа, падая на кровать. Нат вздохнула, завязывая волосы.

— Завтра утром главарь приедет в кафе напротив. Если все пойдёт по плану, мы завтра же и улетим. Что с тобой происходит?

— Я чувствую, что с протезом что-то не так, — альфа прикрыл лицо руками, тяжело дыша. Романофф подошла ближе.

— Может, я попрошу Брюса и… — начала она, но Барнс резко перевёл на неё взгляд, заставляя замолчать.

— Мне нужен Тони, — альфа приподнялся на локтях, ожидающе смотря на подругу.

— Мне жаль, — покачала головой та, направляясь в сторону кухни. — Но я не знаю, где он. Пойду приготовлю нам кофе.

* * *

Банду террористов Стив обезвредил почти сразу. Пришлось конечно повозиться, чтобы обезвредить бомбу, но никто не пострадал и банда из шести человек была доставлена в Нью Йорк.

Возвращаться домой альфа не хотел, поэтому сказал Шэрон, что должен уладить кое-какие проблемы на базе. Точнее в Башне.

— Роджерс, — Фьюри появился так неожиданно и так не во время. Именно в этот момент Стив хотел лечь спать. — Хорошие новости для тебя.

— Ты перестанешь упрекать меня в побеге Тони? — хмыкнул альфа, пряча руки в карманы. Ник хмыкнул, садясь в кресло.

— У тебя появится возможность поговорить с ним, — усмехнулся мужчина. — Старк решил вернуться.


	6. Chapter 6

Тони медленно зашёл в лабораторию. Вещи на тех же местах, где и оставлял их омега. Старк со вздохом провел пальцем по пыльному столу. Он заметил на столе рамку с фотографией. Стив обнимал его со спины, уткнувшись носом в шею. Они были счастливы. Они были…

Омега аккуратно достал фотографию и медленно её разорвал. Как вообще дошло до того, что они стали встречаться? Тони знал, что Стив собирался сделать ему предложение, но появился Баки… Хотя, даже и не в Баки было дело. За месяц, может за два до появления Зимнего Солдата, они стали ссориться буквально по любой мелочи. Потом появилась Шэрон. Стала охранять Стива.

Тони кинул фото в мусорное ведро, разворачиваясь и осматривая лабораторию. На одной из полок были кожаные перчатки, мелкие детали какого-то механизма и запыленная бутылка с вином. Старк хмыкнул, крутя в руках гайку. Время шло очень быстро. Летело.

— Тони, — в лабораторию зашёл Ник. Омега вздохнул, собирая все детали недоделанного им механизма. — Странно, что ты решил вернуться.

— Пришёл порадовать меня? Ну, скажи мне, что ты решил вернуть меня к миссиям, — Тони скинул все детали на стол, смотря на Фьюри. Тот усмехнулся, садясь на диван.

— Нет, пришел убедиться, что всё хорошо, — мужчина осмотрел комнату, останавливая взгляд на пыльных шторах. — Ты даже Брюсу не разрешал сюда приходить?

— Можешь рассказывать свои сказки кому угодно, но не мне. Давай, поведай мне, что тебе надо? — Тони встал напротив Ника, который достал из кармана небольшой сверточек.

— Развлекайся, — кидая красный мешочек, улыбнулся Фьюри. –Мы таких штук тридцать отобрали у террористов. Пусть от миссий ты отстранен, но…

— И сколько у меня времени? — Старк с азартом сжимал мешочек. Он так скучал за этим.

— Чем раньше — тем лучше, — хлопая омегу по плечу, ответил Ник.

®®®

Стив не знал, куда деть руки. Сначала он спрятал их в карманы, потом ему показалось, что футболку стоит поправить. Потом ему захотелось поправить волосы. Это было волнительно, как тогда, когда он предлагал Тони встречаться. Кстати, Старк ответил не сразу, думая около недели.

Теперь же Роджерс поднимался в лифте на двадцать первый этаж, где была одна из лабораторий Тони. Время тянулось, будто резина и теперь, казалось, что лифт стал работать медленнее. На тринадцатом в лифт зашла Наташа. Было странно, что пару этажей они ехали молча.

— Он знает, что здесь едешь? — Романофф прислонилась к прозрачной стенке лифта, смотря на альфу. Тот отрицательно покачал головой.

Да, это было глупо. Старк мог делать сейчас что угодно: спать, ужинать.… Да даже привести альфу. От последней мысли почему-то стало смешно. Тони вряд ли бы кого-то бы нашел за столь короткий срок.

— Удачи, — Нат вышла на девятнадцатом. Очевидно, она шла к Брюсу. Тони выделил им этот этаж. Через три этажа дверь лифта бесшумно разъехалась, и Стив сделал неуверенный шаг вперед.

Мужчина вздохнул, оборачиваясь. Лифт плавно стал спускаться вниз. Роджерс направился вперед по коридору. Туда, где была лаборатория Тони.  
®®®

Это был не просто маленький жучок размером с среднюю пуговицу. Это было уникальное изобретение, которое передавало данные по месту нахождения, запись звука и видео и при нажатии кнопки, которая могла находиться за десятки километров от места установки, взорвал бы семиэтажное здание точно.

Старк откинул отвертку, делая глоток холодной колы. Три часа были потрачены не зря. Омега улыбнулся, смотря на заново собранный жучок. На террористов явно работал гений. Тони подошел к окну, сдирая грязные шторы. Облако пыли тут же окутало половину комнаты. Омега поморщился и тут же чихнул.

Солнце давно уже село, оставив на небе пару темно-оранжевых полос. Если честно, Старк засмотрелся, ему всегда нравились закаты. Закаты пропитаны грустью. Потому что каждый раз, провожая его, он думал: каким ни был, удачным или неудачным, день — это был его день, и он уходил навсегда.

Внизу живота странно кольнуло. Омега тут же дотронулся до него. Уже сейчас надо было начинать проектирование детской. Хотя, Тони не знал, родится у него мальчик или девочка. Так же он не знал, что будет говорить ребенку об отце. Как он скажет о ребенке Баки и будет ли говорить вообще? У Старка как обычно было много вопросов и так мало ответов. А еще он зачем-то обещал Т’Чалле подумать над его предложением, потребовал на раздумья неделю.

Тони обернулся, замечая Стива, который тихо стоял, прислонившись плечом к стене. Он лишь слабо улыбнулся, встретившись с омегой взглядом. Кстати, Роджерс очень давно не брился. Старк хмыкнул, отбрасывая пыльные шторы, и прошел мимо альфы.  
— Выглядишь плохо, — выдавил из себя омега. — Шэрон плохо кормит?

— Я недавно прилетел с миссии. Еще не заезжал домой, — Стив наконец-то отошел от стены, подходя к Тони не слишком близко.

— Ты надеялся, что я снова приму тебя в качестве любовника? — Старк усмехнулся, пряча жучек в карман. Альфа вздохнул, поджимая губы.  
— Знаешь, я рад, что ты вернулся. Нам еще предстоит обсудить.… Обсудить ближайшие миссии, — поправляя свою футболку, ответил Стив, переводя взгляд на Тони. Тот спрятал руки в карманы, поворачиваясь к альфе.

— Меня отстранили от ряда миссий. Если ты не знал, — резко ответил омега. Он прошел мимо Стива, задевая не сильно плечом. Вряд ли Роджерс не знал. — Так что нам нечего обсуждать.

— Знаешь причину? — альфа, сам не зная, почему попытался схватить Старка за локоть. Тони остановился, сделав всего пару шагов. Он вздохнул, смотря в потолок.

— Потому что, Роджерс, я замуж выхожу, — не поворачиваясь, ответил омега, направляясь на выход. Стив тут же ударил кулаком по столу, замечая в мусорном ведре порванную фотографию.

®®®

С Уэйдом Питер познакомился случайно. Он просто не выспался после миссии по уничтожению банды террористов в Бруклине и забрел в одну из кофеен в подворотне. Парень всегда отдыхал там, когда хотел побыть один. Кроме двух девушек-бет, которые жили рядом и трех омег, которых парень видел тут довольно часто, Паркер заметил в дальнем углу хмурого альфу. Тот уже минут пять размешивал сахар в остывшем кофе.

Сначала омега пытался незаметно наблюдать за ним, делая маленькие глотки чёрного кофе. Но потом откровенно пялился. Это был высокий шатен с тёмными глазами и лёгкой щетиной. Одет мужчина не по погоде. В такую жару он решил надеть деловой костюм тёмно-синего цвета. Паркер настолько увлекся, что не заметил, как альфа тоже смотрел на него.

Он улыбнулся, заплатил за кофе и направился на выход, напоследок подмигнув краснеющему парню. Паркер тогда в кафе просидел не долго, быстро убегая с «места преступления». Кстати, больше он в то кафе не ходил.

А через три дня вернулся Старк. Питер был удивлен, ведь Тони даже не предупредил его. Да и потом он не звонил, как будто Питера не существовало вообще. Паркер решил сам навестить омегу, чтоб, наконец, высказать ему всё, но спускаясь в подземный переход, он заметил небольшой кровавый след. Питер сам не знал, что заставило его пойти по этому следу, но увиденное его явно не обрадовало.

За мусорными баками одного из кафе сидел тот самый альфа из кафе. Судя по всему, у него была пуля в правом плече. Паркер тут же бросился к нему.

— Надеюсь, — слабо улыбнулся он, пытаясь подняться. — Это не из-за меня ты перестал ходить в то кафе.

— Я вызову скорую, — пропуская мимо ушей слова мужчины, ответил омега. Только потом он покраснел, пытаясь не смотреть ему в глаза.

— Водить умеешь? — альфа всё-таки поднялся, пытаясь не упасть. Питер попытался его придержать. — Меня Уэйд зовут. Тут недалеко моя машина, отвезешь меня домой?


	7. Chapter 7

Сэм, Баки и Брюс с Нат, вернулись самыми последними. Фьюри тут-же пригласил Барнса к себе. И это было странно. Будто Ник боялся чего-то. Романофф лишь похлопала друга по плечу перед самым входом к директору.

Сам Фьюри только кивнул в сторону кресла, в которое альфа поспешил сесть, внимательно смотря на мужчину, который перебирал какие-то документы, склонившись над столом.

— Как протез, — не отрываясь от бумаг, спросил Ник минут через пять. Баки сжал и разжал железный кулак. Все было не так уж… Было хуже, чем неделю назад. .- Впрочем, можешь не отвечать. Я поставил в известность Брюса, чтобы он осмотрел твой протез. Не знаешь, почему он долго не соглашался?

Фьюри наконец поднял голову, смотря на Баки. Естественно, Ник упустил детали. А именно то, что Бенер был загнан в угол. Либо он смотрит протез — либо Тони. Ник всегда знал за какие ниточки надо дергать профессора.

— Потому что он не справится. Мне нужен Старк, — сквозь зубы ответил альфа, снова вжимая протез в кулак. Фьюри спрятал руку в карман, в котором лежал небольшой пистолет со снотворным. Баки усмехнулся. Нападать на директора он не планировал. Ну, по крайней мере, сейчас.

— Тогда, ответь мне на вопрос. Почему… — начал Фьюри, но шум в коридоре заставил перевести взгляд на дверь, в которую тут же влетел злой Стив.

— Скажи, — зло начал он. — Скажи мне, почему ты отстранил Старка от ряда миссий?

Баки вздрогнул и собирался было подняться, но Роджерс перевёл на него взгляд, заставляя остаться на месте. Он посмотрел на Барнса с удивлением.

— Сходи и поговори с ним об этом! Выйди, у меня важный разговор! — Фьюри тоже был зол и Баки чувствовал себя явно лишним. — Он кажется сейчас в лаборатории на двадцать первом.

Барнс, который в этот момент сидел, опустив голову, удивлённо посмотрел на директора, а потом на Стива. Тот как обычно посмотрел себе на футболку и развернулся к окну.

— Ты знал, что он замуж выходит? — тихо спросил Роджерс, но альфы услышали. Фьюри хмыкнул, а Баки теперь ничего вообще не понимал. — Я хочу знать, за кого…

— Это мило, что ты ревнуешь, — не без улыбки ответил директор, подходя к альфе. — Но…

— Это не ревность, — Стив тут же посмотрел на мужчину, пряча руки в карманы.

— Стал бы ты просто так влетать без стука в мой кабинет, — усмехнулся Фьюри, переводя взгляд на Баки, который лишь нахмурился. Роджерс тоже посмотрел на друга, а потом на Ника, который засмеялся. — Но если бы я знал, кто это «счастливчик». Честно говоря, я не ожидал от Тони.

— То есть, была и другая причина? — Стив все ещё смотрел на Барнса, который снова опустил голову. Достаточно длинные волосы скрывали его лицо и он сидел так тихо, будто его тут не было. — Я ведь прав.

— Я советую поговорить об этом с ним, — вздохнул Фьюри, хватая вибрирующий на столе телефон. — Вы сейчас оба свободны. Алло.

Стив вышел первым. Быстро и бесшумно. Баки же помедлил, но все же неуверенно направился на выход, замечая, как из кармана Роджерса что-то выпало. Это была часть фотографии, на которой были лица Стива и Тони. Такую однажды Барнс видел в лаборатории Старка.

— Баки? — Роджерс наконец обернулся, смотря на друга. Тот быстро сунул руку с фото в карман. — Прости, что… Фьюри снова говорил тебе гадости?

— Не успел, — поравнявшись с альфой, натянуто улыбнулся Барнс. — Мне кажется, нам стоит выпить по бокальчику пива за хорошо проделанную работу.

— Только по одному, — так же натянуто улыбнулся Стив, опуская руку другу на плечо и направляясь к лифту.

* * *

Баки омега заметил сразу. И вжался в стену так, будто альфа сейчас начнёт стрелять из-за угла. Старк нервно усмехнулся, выходя из «укрытия».Он обошёл диван, на котором спал Барнс, пытаясь ничего не задеть, но возле самой двери альфа всё-таки окликнул его.

— Тони, — хрипло начал Баки, садясь и потирая глаза. — Рад, что с тобой всё хорошо.

— Ну да, — выдавил из себя омега, пытаясь справиться с шоком. Значило ли это, что Барнс ничего не помнит? Да и потом, разве альфа не должен чувствовать своего ребёнка? — Я тоже рад, что ты ещё со Мстителями. Я…

— Я понимаю, что ты сейчас занят, но… — Баки встал и медленно стал подходить к Тони. Омега слегка подпрыгнул на месте, когда альфа едва дотронулся до его плеча. — Прости, я не хотел тебя напугать. Прости.

— Всё хорошо, — как можно спокойней ответил Тони. Он повернулся к альфе лицом и тут же сильно зажмурился. Воспоминания о ТОЙ ночи «пришли» так неожиданно, что Старк чуть не закричал. — Прости, но у меня была слишком тяжёлая неделя.

Омега буквально вылетел из комнаты, оставляя Баки одного. Альфа опустился на диван, обхватывая голову руками. Он точно что-то сделал Старку.

* * *

Вечером Стив спустился в гостиную на седьмом. Здесь он хотел спрятаться от Шэрон, которая приехала «по работе».  
Здесь он и встретил Нат, которая смотрела в одну точку.

— Как дела у Баки? — женщина всё же обратила внимание на друга, который сел напротив. Мужчина слабо улыбнулся и поправил волосы.

— Фьюри хочет, чтобы Брюс посмотрел его протез, — альфа откинулся на спинку дивана, смотря на свою футболку.

— Почему не Тони? — Романофф скрестила руки на груди. Не то, чтобы она сомневалась в Бенере, но…

— Потому что Барнс изнасиловал Тони, — послышался мужской голос справа.

— И когда вы собирались сказать мне об этом! — вскочила Нат, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не запустить в своего альфу подушкой.

— Я и не собирался тебе рассказывать, — не поднимая глаз, ответил Стив. Брюс тоже опустил глаза.

— Баки, — Наташа опустила руки, смотря то на Роджерса то на Бенера. — Он помнит об этом?

Стив отрицательно покачал головой, смотря на друзей. Брюс хохотнул, снимая очки.

— И что теперь… — начала Романофф. Роджерс запрокинул голову назад, тихо вздыхая.

— Не знаю. Он замуж выходит, — тихо ответил альфа. Нат и Брюс переглянулись.

* * *

Тони покрепче обхватил колени, медленно качаясь. Это хоть немного помогало не начать истерику. С Барнсом действительно что-то произошло, раз он не помнил всего. Старк почувствовал, как уже давно остывшая вода в ванной снова становится тёплой благодаря ИИ. Тони лег поудобнее, прикрывая лицо руками.

Самое странное было то, что Барнс не почувствовал ребёнка, ведь Тони знал — отец всегда чувствовал запах малыша. То, что альфа отец сомнений не было. Да и сроки буквально кричали — Баки, мать твою, Барнс.

Что делать дальше Старк не знал. Возвращение действительно было не лучшей его идеей. Да и потом, этот разговор со Стивом. Зачем он ляпнул про свадьбу?

Омега вздрогнул, когда услышал тихие шаги в комнате, с которой была совмещена ванная. Но «гость» решил дальше не идти. Тони вздохнул. Благодаря ребёнку он стал намного чувствителен к запахам и теперь он точно мог отличить Баки от других альф. Барнс пах зелёным чаем с мятой. И этот запах сейчас казался Старку невероятным. Опять же, из-за ребёнка.

— Завтра в десять я жду тебя в лаборатории на этом же этаже, — крикнул Тони, прикусывая губу. Ему стоило побороть страх прикосновений от Баки, прежде чем снова возвращаться в «плен». Возвращаться в Ваканду. — Не опаздывать. Иначе будешь с Брюсом разбираться.

Судя по шагам, Барнс быстро ушёл, а Тони зажал нос, прежде чем с головой погрузиться в воду. Все же, Старк стал считать себя сумасшедшим.


	8. Chapter 8

В лаборатории резко запахло зеленым чаем с мятой, и Тони прикрыл глаза. Баки пришел вовремя, только Старк еще надеялся, что альфа не придет. Омега повернулся, улыбаясь Барнсу.

— Привет, — неуверенно начал Баки, не зная куда смотреть. Старк усмехнулся.

— Ты даже немного раньше, — мужчина указал альфе на специальное кресло, в которое Барнс тут же поспешил сесть. — Меня не нужно стесняться или бояться. Больно я тебе не сделаю.

И эти слова были правдивы, потому что, как можно сделать человеку больно, если боишься к нему подходить? Тони неуверенно посмотрел на отвертку. Баки, мать его, Барнс, вел себя так, будто он не чувствовал запах ребенка. Это было странно, потому что Старк всегда думал, что у альф всегда была связь с ребёнком.

— Мне правда неудобно, что ты тратишь свое время на меня, — тихо сказал альфа, слегка сжимая подлокотник.

— Вот как? — Тони повернулся к мужчине, быстро осматривая Баки. Омега схватил отвертку и нагнулся над альфой, касаясь холодного металла, тут же отдергивая руку, как от удара током.

— Тони, — Барнс приподнялся, собираясь «помочь», но потом остановился. — Мне уйти.

— Нет, — попытался улыбнуться омега. — Металл холодный…

Тони развернулся к инструментам, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Через пару минут он всё же развернулся обратно. Надо было пересилить себя. Надо было.

***

Уэйд. Он был красивым, он был великолепным, он был… Паркер смущенно отвернулся, выкидывая бинт в мусорное ведро. Он был знаком с альфой уже третий день и… И успел влюбиться. Достаточно было слабого, случайного прикосновения пальцами, когда омега подавал Уэйду воду, а затем легкая улыбка и парень выпал из реальности.

Правда, был в их общении один минус — Питер не знал об альфе ничего. Точнее ни черта! Паркер даже не знал, кто ранил мужчину. Они не говорили об этом. Омега просто приходил сначала делать перевязку, а потом и готовить завтрак.

— Ты готовишь великолепно, — альфа, который был одет в одни спортивный штаны, поставил тарелку в раковину, становясь рядом с парнем.

— Спасибо, — Питер снова смущенно отвел взгляд, хватая губку.

— Сегодня вечером у меня есть пару свободных часов. Сходим в наше кафе?

От неожиданности парень выпустил тарелку, которая чуть не разбилась, и слабо кивнул, всё еще не веря услышанному. «Наше кафе». Питер не сдержал улыбки.

***

И всё-таки, Тони потребовалось намного больше времени. Омега еле скрывал дрожь, когда разбирал протез, благо Баки лежал, прикрыв глаза. Они больше не разговаривали, каждый думая о своём.

— Могу ли я задать тебе вопрос? — Барнс все так же сидел с прикрытыми глазами. Старк вздрогнул. Он вообще думал, что альфа спит, от чего работать было проще, зная, что он ничего не сделает.

— Да, но я не буду отвечать, если мне не понравится, — вздохнул Тони. Он вернул отвертку на место и вытер руки. Барнс приподнялся. — «Поработай» протезом.

— Хорошо, — Баки кивнул, выполняя просьбу. Старк улыбнулся, довольный своей работой. — Ты уехал из-за свадьбы Стива?

Естественно, Барнс знал, что Тони отвечать не станет, но попытаться стоило. Альфа поджал губы, опуская глаза, но Старк резко вздохнул и встал, подходя чуть ближе.

— Ты когда видишь меня, что чувствуешь? — Тони, в привычной ему манере, спрятал руки в карманы, смотря на небо через панорамное окно.

Баки нахмурился. Значило ли это, будто Старк думает, что альфе его жалко?

— А что должен? — хрипло спросил Зимний Солдат, смотря на мужчину, который поджал губы.

— Не знаю, — соврал Старк. Получилось довольно убедительно. — Но ты не первый, кто спрашивает, вот я и подумал… Но, нет, это не из-за Стива. И если этот вопрос от него, то я злюсь на Роджерса, да.

— Стив тут не причём, — покачал головой Баки. Его друга сейчас интересовал совсем другой вопрос. — Ты правда выходишь замуж?

— Только думаю над предложением, — усмехнулся Тони. Надо же Барнс так быстро узнал. — Теперь моя очередь задавать вопросы.

Омега отошёл на безопасное расстояние. Сердце бешено забилось от одной только мысли: «сказать альфе про ребёнка». Тони вздохнул.

— Как ты умудрился запустить свой протез? — ляпнул Старк и тут же повернулся к Баки спиной, прикрывая глаза.

— Были миссии. Мне было не до этого, — альфа поднялся, подходя к Тони. Они оба чувствовали напряжение. — Я надеюсь, твой альфа не будет ревновать, если ты сходишь со мной куда-нибудь сегодня вечером…

— Это свидание? — усмехнулся Тони, скрывая удивление. И нарастающий страх.

— Благодарность, — улыбнулся в ответ Баки. — В девять я зайду за тобой?

— Если Фьюри не завалит нас работой, — кивнул омега. И всё-таки, он был сумасшедший.

* * *

Стив был рад, что Фьюри заставил его тренировать новичков в башне Старка. Спортзал тут был действительно шикарный. Пятеро парней только недавно прибыли на базу, но уже прекрасно выполняли все приказы и Роджерс был рад…

Ладно, на самом деле он здесь скрывался от Шэрон, которая в последнее время слегка раздражала своими намеками о поездке к морю. Стив вздохнул, опустившись в одно из кресел. Интересно, а если бы они с Тони поженились, чтобы…

— Тренировка окончена, — резко сказал альфа, удивляя солдат. — На сегодня все.

К черту! Он сейчас же пойдёт и поговорит с Тони. Так продолжаться больше не может.

* * *

Весь обед Старку захотелось выпить белого вина с белым шоколадом. Это было очень странное желание, учитывая, что последнее он не любил. А ещё было странно, что тело не болело, как это было обычно, несмотря на то, что он провел около пяти часов в лаборатории.

Омега опустился на диван, прикрывая глаза и строя план идеального разговора с Баки.

— Нам нужно поговорить.

Тони вздрогнул, переводя взгляд на Стива, который резко зашёл в комнату. «Поговорить». Старк улыбнулся.

— Прежде, чем ты меня пошлешь, я хочу сказать, что… — альфа, который до этого был решительно настроен, резко замолчал, переводя взгляд на живот Тони. Он носил под сердцем ребёнка. Сына или дочь Баки.

Роджерс прикусил губу. Он шёл сюда предложить омеге помощь. Любую помощь с воспитанием ребёнка, но нужна ли она Тони…

— Теперь тебя можно послать? — усмехнулся омега, пытаясь обойти альфу, но тот обхватил его за талию и закинул себе на плечо. — Ст-тив?

О да. Это снова был приступ паники. Тони прикрыл глаза, пытаясь сохранить дыхание ровным. Стив нес его в сторону кровати и Старк пытался не закричать.

— Тони, я знаю, что произошло. Мне жаль. Мне действительно очень жаль, — альфа опустил омегу на кровать и сел рядом. — Я… Я готов сделать всё для ребёнка…

— Ребёнка? — тихо спросил Тони. — Как же я ненавижу тебя, Стив. Уходи. Не смей больше ко мне подходить. Слышишь? Вон!

Старк схватил подушку и попытался ударить Роджерса. Альфа увернулся, перехватывая руки омеги. Его как никогда тянуло к Старку. Он ужаснулся от мысли, что с удовольствием бы стал отцом для ребёнка.

— А я все же поступлю так, как ты, — резко ответил Тони, прикрывая глаза. — Пришлю приглашение на свадьбу.

— Обязательно приду, — зло ответил Стив, направляясь на выход. Старк прикрыл глаза, аккуратно опуская руки на живот. Резкая боль прошлась по всему телу.


	9. Chapter 9

Баки со злостью ударил грушу. Теперь протез действительно работал идеально. Альфа сделал ещё один удар.

— Воу, приятель, — Сэм, который все это время сидел сзади него, подошёл ближе, рискуя быть ударенным. Баки был слишком зол. — Мне стоит переживать? Позвать Стива?

— Нет, — резко ответил Барнс, поворачиваясь к другу. Тот вздрогнул, на всякий случай опуская руку на карман с телефоном.

— Ясно. Поссорились, — натянуто улыбнулся Сэм. — Помиритесь ещё…

— Нет, — так же резко ответил альфа, направляясь на выход. Именно из-за Стива его «накрывало» не хуже, чем от «воздействия» протеза.

Барнс слишком «вовремя» оказался рядом, услышав, как ссорятся Тони со Стивом, от которого, как оказалось, Старк был беременн. Баки со злостью ударил стену. Надо было сходить в душ, перед тем как идти к Тони.

***

Они направлялись в парк аттракционов. Тони почти сразу это понял, хотя Баки ничего не говорил. Они вообще шли молча.

— Баки, — Старк едва коснулся альфы, но этого хватило. Барнс вздрогнул, испуганно смотря на мужчину. — Скажи мне, что происходит? Ты поссорился со Стивом?

— Я не хочу слышать о нем. И говорить тоже, — альфа остановился, поворачиваясь к омеге лицом. Тони улыбнулся, так как в голову пришла мысль, что Барнс красив и их ребёнок должен родится не менее красивым, а потом…

А потом, Старк вернулся в реальность, отворачиваясь и прикусывая губу. Ребёнок.

— Нам надо поговорить, — одновременно с Баки сказал омега. Оба вздрогнули, глупо улыбаясь. Немного помолчав, Тони сказал — Ты первый.

— Ну… — это самое «ну» напрягло даже больше, чем сложившаяся ситуация. Омега слегка прикусил губу. — Я знаю про…

Альфа неуверенно посмотрел на живот Старка, после чего прикрыл глаза. Тони сделал шаг назад.

— Стив рассказал? — хрипло спросил омега. — Что-же, так даже проще.

— Проще? — удивился Барнс. — Он бросил тебя с ребёнком, а теперь хочет помочь при том, что ушёл от тебя из-за беременности Шэрон.

Старк спрятал руки в карманы. Злость накрывала, раздражало буквально всё. Почему все думали, что его «мир» крутился только вокруг Роджерса?

— Баки, на самом деле, ребёнок твой и Стив… — зло начал омега, как вдруг замолчал. Сказанное Баки отрезвило. Старк сделал еще один шаг назад. — Подожди, что?

— Так значит, это ты тогда… — альфа посмотрел на руки, сжимая протез. Ненависть к себе появилась мгновенно. — Я…

— Завтра я ещё здесь, — хрипло сказал Тони. Страшно тянуло выпить. — Если есть что сказать кроме «я».

Шерон была беременна. Это было хуже ножа в спину, даже хуже чем изнасилование. Старк развернулся, нажимая на часы и через минуту садясь в подъезжающий автомобиль. А может, снова уехать? Хотя, сбегать сейчас был не самый лучший вариант.

***

Он долго думал. Даже подсчитал сроки. Выходило так, что Шэрон должна была быть беременной уже два с половиной месяца, хотя… Тони взял бокал, разворачиваясь и встречаясь взглядом со Стивом, которому, какого-то хрена, не спалось. Альфа молча подошёл ближе, со злостью вырывая бокал и выливая содержимое в раковину.

— В собственном доме не дают попить гранатовый сок, — с усмешкой сказал Тони, смотря на грудь Стива. Точнее, на белую футболку с небольшой вышивкой, которую он сам дарил альфе перед их расставанием. За день, если быть точнее.

— Прости, я думал ты… — Роджерс попытался подойти ближе, но омега выставил руку и отошёл на безопасное расстояние. Было странно, что Тони не тянуло врезать Стиву.

— Приятно, что хоть сейчас ты думаешь обо мне, — зло сказал Тони. — Кстати, кто у вас будет с Шэрон? Ставлю всё, что девочку вы назовете в честь твоей мамы. Чего молчишь?

— А я должен что-то сказать? — смотря омеге в глаза, ответил Стив. Тони поджал губы. Какой же Роджерс ублюдок. — Хорошо, прости. Тебе полегчало? Мне вот нет.

— Когда…? — Старк развернулся, подбирая подходящее слово. В голове крутилось только «блядство».

— Ты уехал в Грецию на миссию, я вернулся в Бруклин и…

— Четыре месяца назад? — резко развернулся омега. Этого не могло быть, потому что живот у Шэрон никак практически не изменялся. Или же… Старк прикрыл глаза. После своего побега он не видел её. Это многое объясняло. — Молодец. Чем ты думал? Ты вообще любишь её?

— Ребёнку нужен отец, — хрипло ответил Стив, опуская глаза. Тони застыл. Мистер правильность. Вот оно что. — Я не хотел жить на две семьи. Я… Я всё ещё… хочу помочь. И…

— И ты сделал свой выбор, — слабо улыбнулся Тони. Глаза предательски заблестели. Роджерс любил его, но чертова «правильность». — А я сделал свой. У моего ребёнка будет отец, но кто, ты узнаешь об этом в самую последнюю очередь.

Старк быстро прошёл мимо альфы, направляясь в сторону лифта. Уже послезавтра он улетит в Ваканду. Уже послезавтра ему предстоит дать ответ её королю.

***

Питеру было с ним хорошо. Нет. Восхитительно. Да, Уэйд не обещал ему совместного будущего. Они даже ни разу не говорили об этом. Просто в какой-то момент случайное касание и… Паркер выгнулся, подставляя грудь под поцелуи, чувствуя, как альфа сжимает его крепче.

Грубый толчок, хриплый стон, потому что голос омега сорвал ещё в обед, когда они промокшие под дождём оказались в квартире Паркера. Это был первый визит альфы в его дом, который перерос в ночевку.

Питер вздрогнул, как только губы Уэйда коснулись его подбородка. Сердцебиение ускорилось, дыхание давным давно сбилось. Ещё один толчок.

О мужчине Паркер кроме имени и адреса ничего не знал. Боялся, что если пристанет с вопросами, то Уэйд уйдёт на совсем. Ещё он боялся, что у альфы есть семья. В такие моменты омегу мучала совесть, но, оказавшись на пороге его квартиры, ощутив его тёплые руки на своей талии, парень забывал обо всем. Даже о то, что, возможно, мужчина напротив — преступник.

Интересно, а как много Уэйд знал о Паркере? Это казалось слегка странным что мужчина не лезь к нему с вопросами даже о родителях, но при этом спрашивал о интересах.

Питер задыхался. В буквальном смысле задыхался от удовольствия. Подушка уже давно намокла от пота и слез. Уэйд был его первым альфой и Паркер не хотел утром остаться одним, но последний резкий толчок заставил парня снова забыться, крикнуть его имя, сжимая и пачкая свой живот, почти сразу засыпая, слыша на ухо шёпот альфы. Ещё никогда он не был так счастлив.


	10. Chapter 10

Кошмары Тони почти никогда не мучили, но сегодня ему снился именно такой сон. Ему снился Стив. Точнее, их секс.

Старк чувствовал все прикосновения будто они были реальны, чувствовал, как альфа двигается в нем, слегка кусая за плечо. Тело требовало разрядки, Тони кричал, метался на простынях, задыхаясь. Но Роджерс резко поменялся в лице и омега почувствовал резкую боль внизу живота, на руках оказалась его собственная кровь. Стив прижал его к себе и ударил ножом, который появился из ниоткуда, прямо между лопаток.

Тони резко открыл глаза, так же резко садясь. В кресле рядом с кроватью спал Баки, на тумбочке стояли какие-то таблетки и вода. На колени упала мокрая тряпка, которая, очевидно, была у него на лбу. Омега перевернулся. У него действительно был жар. Только этого не хватало.

— Тебе лучше не вставать, — моргая, сказал Баки. Он тут же оказался рядом, подавая Старку воду и таблетки.

— Спасибо. — Стакан Тони взял сразу, а вот таблетки… Они были на протезе. Старк сделал глоток воды, переводя взгляд на альфу.

— Прости, я… — начал Баки возвращая таблетки на тумбочку. Омега закатил глаза. Это так его бесило.

— Как давно ты тут? — он перебил Барнса, внимательно смотря тому в глаза. Альфа напрягся, тут же отворачиваясь.

— Я пришёл около полуночи. Думал, ты снова в лаборатории, а… А у тебя поднялся жар. Мне пришлось перенести тебя сюда.

Тони нахмурился. Только сейчас он понял, что действительно не в лаборатории, где заснул. Мужчина поджал губы, со вздохом опускаясь на кровать.

— Я хочу поблагодарить за правду. На самом деле, Стив не сказал о ребенке, — Омега посмотрел в потолок. Он чувствовал странную расслабленность, будто ничего не было и они с Барнсом… — И пожалуйста, не извиняйся за все. Будь собой, а не Стивом номер два.

— Рано или поздно это должно было произойти, — Барнс тоже сел поудобнее, внимательно изучая Старка. Тони почувствовал, что что-то пошло не так. Вообще не так. — Хочешь увидеть настоящего меня?

Тони снова сел и кивнул, наблюдая за сменой эмоций альфы. Он явно что-то обдумывал, а потом улыбнулся. Очень хищно. И залез на кровать к Старку, заставляя лечь на спину и начать паниковать.

— Тогда дай мне неделю, — Баки улыбнулся, снова протягивая Тони таблетки. На этот раз омега их взял.

— Я не могу. Улетаю, — омега перевёл взгляд на часы и снова посмотрел на альфу. — Завтра.

— Я благодарен тебе за то, что ты оставил ребёнка, — Баки опустил руки по обе стороны от головы Старка, наклоняясь так низко, что его волосы почти касались лица мужчины. Омега прикрыл глаза.

— Надеюсь, он не вырастет таким мудаком как ты, — зачем-то сказал Тони, чувствуя нарастающее чувство стыда.

— Надейся, — усмехнулся Баки, ложась справа от мужчины. Кровать была не слишком широкая, поэтому они лежали очень близко друг к другу. Тони чувствовал холод протеза альфы, так как тот был одет в майку темно синего цвета.

Омега так же чувствовал тепло его тела, так как их ноги тоже соприкоснулись. Такой контраст вызывал странные эмоции, заставляя покраснеть. Мужчина уставился в потолок, списывая всё на жар.

— Зачем тебе все это? — тихо спросил омега. Баки повернулся на бок, нахмурившись смотря на Старка.

— Тони, ребёнку нужен отец, — Барнс перевёл взгляд на живот мужчины, который тот тут же накрыл руками.

— Я уже слышал это. Два раза. Если не больше, — Тони пересилил себя, поворачивая голову. Сейчас альфа не казался страшным. Он казался Старку красивым. Омега поспешил отвернуться и добавил: — От двух разных альф.

Барнс снова сел, потирая шею. Потом он встал, направляясь к шкафу на поиски пледа. Затянувшееся молчание напрягало. Тони вздохнул.

— Весьма аргументированно, — он сел, скрестив руки на груди. Альфа остановился прямо посередине комнаты, опуская руки. Странно, что плед не касался пола. Тони не понимал, зачем он это подметил.

— Я отец этого ребёнка, ясно? Хочешь ты или нет, я буду делать всё для него. И для тебя, хотя знаю, что… Что ты меня ненавидишь. А сейчас, — альфа снова резко оказался возле кровати, накрывая мужчину пледом. — Ты должен поспать. Здоровый сон это сейчас главное.

— Баки, — пораженный словами Барнса омега, схватил того за руку, внимательно смотря в глаза. — Я не ненавижу тебя. Больше нет.

И это было правдой. От части. Хотя Тони осознавал, что возможно делал ошибку. Да, мужчина был поражен словами альфы, но отменять свое решение уехать он не собирался. Как и запрещать видиться Баки с ребёнком.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Барнс. Старк мог поклясться, что тот покраснел. — Я… Я могу остаться здесь? У тебя всё-таки жар…

Тони кивнул, прикрывая глаза. Альфа тихо сел в кресло, внимательно наблюдая, как мужчина засыпает.

***

— Так, значит, Тони беременн, — Фьюри сел поудобнее в кресле, смотря на Стива который сейчас сидел в его кабинете. Помимо их двоих ещё были Брюс и Наташа. Они сидели по углам дивана. — И я узнаю последним.

Ник перевёл взгляд на Бенера, который крутил в руках очки. Волновался. А ещё он не хотел быть в одном помещении со Стивом. Собственно, из-за этого они были здесь.

— Я рад, что ты контролируешь своего «зелёного друга», — Ник поджал губы, обращаясь к Брюсу. — Иначе бы вы разнесли бы здесь всё. А так всего-то кухню.

— Прекрати, — раздраженно ответила Нат, нервно закидывая ногу на ногу.

— Чего я ещё не знаю? Кто отец? — Ник встал, подходя к столу. Стив отвернулся, тяжело вздохнув, Брюс тоже молчал. Ник покачал головой.

У первого был здоровенный синяк под правым глазом, который уже проходил, и засохшая кровь в уголке губ. У второго — синяк под левым глазом, сломанные очки и наверняка сломано ребро. Мужчина прикусывал губу скрывая боль.

— Это Баки, — не видя смысла молчать, ответил Стив. Он посмотрел на Романофф, та отвернулась. Она считала его предателем. Роджерс усмехнулся.

— Я так и думал, — вздохнул Фьюри, заставляя всех удивиться. — Я отчасти знаю, что произошло.

Стив снова усмехнулся, опуская глаза на футболку. Это было сумасшествие какое-то. Бенер молча встал, направляясь на выход. Нат поспешила за ним. Через пару минут Фьюри тоже вышел, оставляя Роджерса одного.

***

В этот раз сон Тони не запомнил, но в нем точно был Стив, который опять причинил ему боль. А ещё, омега звал Баки. Зачем? Мужчина не помнил тоже.

Баки лежал справа от Старка чуть ниже плеча, обнимая мужчину за живот. Тони смотрел в потолок, зная, что если бы альфа обнимал его протезом, то мужчина бы паниковал. Всё-таки омега не мог принять Барнса. По крайней мере сейчас.

С каждой минутой рука альфы на его животе казалась все тяжелее, но Тони молчал, прикусывая губу. Баки наконец-то проснулся.

— Почему ты не пытаешься убрать её? — альфа кивнул в сторону руки, но все же оставляя её на месте. Старк понял, что тот давно притворялся спящим.

— Пытаюсь привыкнуть, — хрипло ответил Тони. Он снова чувствовал себя беспомощным.

— Я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь у тебя получится, — вставая, ответил Барнс. «Когда нибудь». Тони так любил эти слова. Ведь они означали для него почти во всех случаях «никогда». — Завтрак?

— Буду благодарен, — тоже вставая ответил мужчина. Он поднял с пола упавшую резинку и подошёл к альфе, который стоял возле зеркала. Их взгляды пересеклись в отражении, после чего Тони, сам не зная почему, завязал Баки гульку.

***

Они ели молча. Баки все время смотрел на Старка, сжимая салфетку, а Тони… Он просто наслаждался вкусным омлетом и думал о том, что он творит.

Прямо сейчас он сидел напротив альфы, который изнасиловал его. Омега все ещё вздрагивал, когда Баки подходил, но это было незаметно.

— О чем ты думаешь? — Барнс не выдержал первым, делая глоток яблочного сока.

— О том, что вы с Роджерсом меня добили, — честно ответил мужчина, смотря в глаза альфе. — Как в моем сне. Стив воткнул нож, а ты «вдолбил» до конца. Ещё и провернул для уверенности.

— Не говори так, — зло ответил Баки. — В отличии от Стива, я действительно не хотел. Что ещё мне сделать, чтобы ты наконец…

— Ничего, Баки. Когда-нибудь все пройдёт само. Но я не могу обещать, — Старк встал, ставя тарелку в посудомойку. — Я выхожу замуж. За Т’Чаллу.

— Ты же не любишь его! — Барнс встал слишком резко, чуть не свалив со стола кружку. Тони поджал губы. Не такую он реакцию представлял.

— Я в последнее время никого не люблю, Баки, — вздохнул мужчина, проходя мимо Барнса. Давать ему «шанс» было бессмысленно. По крайней мере сейчас. — Прости, но это моё окончательное решение.

Омега вышел с кухни, направляясь к лифту и слыша, как Баки бьёт посуду. Тони вздохнул. До отъезда оставалось около семи часов.


	11. Chapter 11

Около шести Тони захотел принять ванну на семнадцатом. Почему он выбрал именно этот этаж мужчина сам не знал.

Вода была горячей, такую как любил омега. Тони аккуратно развязал пояс халата, который медленно упал к его ногам.

— Пятница, закрой окна, — опускаясь в воду сказал мужчина. Комната тут же погрузилась во мрак. Старк вздохнул, расслабляясь в огромной ванной.

Омега облизал губы, прикрывая глаза. Хотелось раствориться так же быстро, как бомбочка для ванны, которую он закинул. Комнату заполнил запах пиона. А ещё Тони уловил слабый запах зелёного чая с мятой. Очевидно, Баки стоял за дверью или был где-то рядом.

Старк хлопнул три раза и на полочках загорелись светильники, замаскированные под свечи. Их было шесть. И светили они не сильно ярко.  
Мужчина снова облизал губы, чувствуя, что засыпает.

***

Баки? — удивлённо спросил Стив, когда увидел друга на семнадцатом этаже возле двери в ванную комнату. — Что ты…

Альфа вздохнул, ощущая тонкий запах пиона. Тони. Он был здесь. Роджерс перевёл взгляд на окно.

— Ты с самого начала знал? — Баки зло посмотрел на друга, сжимая кулаки. Стив понял его.

— Баки… — начал альфа. Старое место метки снова запекло. Роджерс поджал губы. Барнс молча прошёл мимо Стива, специально задевая плечо.

Альфа вздохнул, поднимая голову. Естественно Баки злился, но кто мог ему сказать? Фьюри? Стив посмотрел на дверь в ванную, откуда донесся стон. Потом ещё один. Тони было плохо. Роджерс без раздумий направился в комнату.

***

Тони чувствовал себя очень плохо. Тело горело, голова раскалывалась, но он не мог открыть глаза. Что-то холодное коснулось лба, потом это что-то заменили губы. Омегу несли куда-то.

Старк снова попытался открыть глаза и сказать что-то, но лишь застонал от боли. Его опустили на кровать, пытаясь укрыть.  
Именно в этот момент мужчина услышал два голоса, но не мог понять ни кому они принадлежат, ни о чем они говорят.

В правую руку вонзилась игла. Ему сдели укол. На секунду показалось, что его захватили, поэтому Старк попытался дернуться. Это было ошибкой. По всему телу прошлась волна боли.

Если раньше омега думал, что это сон, то теперь боль возвращала его в реальность. Он по-прежнему не мог открыть глаза.

Кто-то попытался прижать его к кровати, пока Старк продолжал вырываться. Тони опять попытался закричать, но ничего не получилось. Он снова засыпал.

***

Солнце слепило глаза, заставляя Старка проснуться. Мужчина моргнул пару раз, пытаясь понять где он, потому что это точно была не ванная. А ещё его кто-то обнял так, будто пытался защитить от пуль или чего-то подобного.

— Чёрт, — тихо сказал омега. Этот кто-то был Стив и спал он так крепко, что выбраться Старку было нереально. Уж он то точно знал. Омега вздохнул, всё же пытаясь хотя-бы ослабить объятия.

— Шэрон, я не хочу сейчас…- сонно ответил альфа. Тони хохотнул, всё же скидывая руку Роджерса, который тут же отвернулся.

Омега невольно вспомнил времена, когда они были вместе. Если бы Тони раньше зашевелился в объятиях альфы, тот бы сразу проснулся, обнял крепче и поцеловал. Видимо Шэрон действительно достала своего…мужа.

— Сегодня тебе повезло, — улыбнулся мужчина, вставая и смотря на себя в зеркало, что было недалеко от кровати. — Я не Шэрон.

Омега вздохнул. Выглядел он ужасно. Особенно пугали синяки под глазами. Кстати, Стив перенёс Тони в их «спальню», в которую Старк так и не заходил после их расставания. А вот Роджерс, похоже, частенько прятался тут от Шэрон. Кроме них двоих в эту комнату могли входить Нат и Брюс.

Брюс… Омега посмотрел на правую руку. След от укола уже хорошо проявился. Тони поджал губы, хватая халат, который был на кресле. Стив додумался натянуть на Тони боксеры, когда доставал его с ванны.

Омега завис, осознавая, что альфа видел его голым, но потом все же направился на выход. Будто раньше он не видел его без одежды. Тони фыркнул.

***

Баки вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, что кто-то наблюдает за ним. Альфа открыл глаза, поворачивая голову.

— Мало комнат? — вздохнул Старк, проходя мимо него и останавливаясь возле стола, на котором стоял графин с водой. — Не помню, чтобы запрещал тебе.

Баки поднялся, подходя к Тони, ставя руки по обе стороны от него. Старк вздохнул. Он ничего не чувствовал сейчас. Возможно, потому что выспался. Впервые за, наверное, несколько лет.

— Если вы со Стивом поссорились, это не повод срываться на мне, — смотря в глаза омеги, ответил Барнс.

— Я не ссорился с ним, — вздохнул мужчина, делая глоток воды. Он тоже посмотрел Баки в глаза. Альфа улыбнулся. — Брюс не говорил, что со мной?

— Он ещё не знает, — альфа поджал губы, но отходить не спешил. — Мы… Бенер сказал, что родится мальчик. Он брал твою кровь на анализ и…

Тони улыбнулся, смотря куда-то через плечо альфы. У него будет сын. Старк улыбнулся шире, не слушая, что говорит альфа, пока тот не отошёл, пряча руки в карманы, зло смотря на омегу. Мужчина не придал этому значения.

— Всё таки решил да? — хрипло спросил Барнс, заставляя омегу посмотреть на него. — Тони…

— Я все же надеюсь, что наш сын не вырастет таким мудаком, — разворачиваясь к альфе спиной, с улыбкой сказал Тони. Через пару минут Баки обнял его здоровой рукой чуть ниже груди. Старк прикрыл глаза, ставя стакан на стол. Пару капель попали на халат.

Омега попытался проанализировать, что чувствует. Страха уже не было. Почему-то была усталость. Будто он трудился весь день и сейчас Барнс пытался его отвлечь. Ну, а ещё Тони чувствовал затылком тёплое дыхание альфы.

Старк развернулся, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Баки, рука которого теперь оказалась на пояснице. Тони вздохнул. Почему он не пытается обнять его второй рукой? Обнять протезом?

— Это плохая идея, — прошептал Барнс ему на ухо, когда мужчина все же потянулся к протезу. Старк посмотрел на альфу. Руки сами потянулись к его лицу.

— Оу, простите, что помешала, — послышался голос Шэрон со стороны входа. Баки прикрыл глаза, делая пару шагов назад. Тони нахмурился. — Но вы не знаете где Стив?


	12. Chapter 12

Тони посмотрел на Шэрон. Она выглядела довольно неплохо. Точнее, восхитительно. Не то что Старк. Кстати, живот у неё уже появился. Пусть небольшой, но…

Омега вздохнул, переводя взгляд на Баки. В его глазах читалось что-то на подобии сочувствия, что ему пришлось увидеть Шэрон. Тони хмыкнул и, не отрывая взгляда от Барнса, ответил:

— Знаю. Он спит.

— Спит? — удивлённо спросила девушка. — А как же тренировки к десяти?

— Ммм, — Старк улыбнулся. Похоже, альфа многое ей не говорил. — Не знаю, насчёт тренировок, но когда я проснулся он ещё спал.

Баки развернулся к окну, пряча руки в карманы. Тони прикусил губу скрывая улыбку. О да, он задел Шэрон. (И не только её) Если не уточнять деталей, можно дать свободный полет фантазии. И это сработало.

— Жаль, что ты не пришёл на нашу свадьбу, — плохо скрывая злость ответила омега. — Стив был одет в подаренный тобою костюм. Он так хотел, чтобы ты оценил.

— Который из? — спокойно спросил Тони. Своего состояния он не понимал до последнего. А потом он резко глянул на руку. Нужно было найти Бенера, чтобы тот сказал, что вколол ему. — Тот темно синий? Да, он шикарно подчеркивает его фигуру. Кстати, подскажи врача к которому ты ходишь на консультации?

Шэрон похоже окончательно перестала понимать, что происходит. Как и Баки. Он подошёл к Тони, но замер в нескольких сантиметрах, не решаясь прикоснуться к мужчине.

— Тебе то зачем? — хмыкнула омега. Она скрестила руки на груди, перед этим поправив волосы.

— Сама знаешь, — Старк усмехнулся, посмотрел на Баки, а потом на девушку. — На втором месяце беременности живот не заметен.

— Что ты делаешь? — тихо прошептал Баки, но Тони услышал. Он пожал плечами. Если бы он знал…

— Доброе утро, — Стив появился вовремя и Старк не сдержал улыбки.

— А вот и «виновник»…нашей встречи.

— Я что-то пропустил? — нахмурился Роджерс, обнимая жену, которая зло дернула плечом, скидывая его руки. Теперь Старк был морально удовлетворен.

— Твоя жена тебе всё расскажет, — хватая Баки за руку и направляясь на выход, ответил Тони. Барнс направился за омегой, ничего не понимая.

***

— Что ты творишь? — зло спросил Баки, как только они зашли в лифт. Кстати, руку его Тони так и не выпустил.

— Я подозреваю, что Брюс вколол мне что-то не то. Я никогда себя так не чувствовал, — все ещё улыбаясь ответил Старк.

— Мне кажется, дело не в уколе. Знаешь, заметно, что ты её ненавидишь, — поджал губы альфа, прижимая омегу к прозрачной стенке лифта. Тони выставил руку, но это ему не помогло. Баки снова оказался слишком близко.

— Я должен был сказать ей спасибо? — вздохнул мужчина. Да, на него определённо действовали лекарства. — В ноги кланяться?

Последние слова он сказал тихо, почти шёпотом смотря на губы альфы. И на ямочку на подбородке.

— Ты не представляешь, как меня ведёт рядом с тобой, — обнимая Старка и прижимая его к себе, ответил Баки. Тони поджал губы. Ответить взаимностью он не мог. Да и не пытался.

Лифт остановился на нужном омеге этаже. Старк аккуратно выбрался из объятий альфы, сделал пару шагов в сторону, а потом и вовсе молча направился в сторону комнаты Брюса, краем глаза замечая, как лифт уезжает вниз.

***

— Прости, что отрываю от важных дел, — смущенно улыбнулся Тони. Наташа зло посмотрела на него и, схватив свои вещи, направилась на выход.

— Ты спас меня, если честно. Всё было хорошо, но потом мы заговорили о тебе и…

— Обо мне? — удивлённо спросил омега, садясь в кресло. Брюс улыбнулся, надевая очки.

— Мне не стоило уезжать тогда, — альфа подошёл к окну, пряча руки в карманы. — А сейчас вы с ребёнком под угрозой. Врачи из Ваканды не до конца вывели яд. Ты чуть не потерял ребёнка.

— И что сейчас с моим сыном? — хрипло спросил Старк, опуская ладони на живот. Бенер посмотрел на него через плечо, а потом и вовсе развернулся. — Не говори мне, что…

— Нет-нет, с ребёнком все хорошо сейчас. Но тебе лучше вернуться в комнату. Препарат, который я ввёл, был на основе опиума. Я не хочу, чтобы ты наделал глупостей.

— Я, кажется, уже, — вздохнул Тони, чуть съезжая в кресле. Альфа нахмурился. — Мы с Баки…

— Опять?

Это была определённо самая странах реакция, которую видел Тони. Старк закатил глаза, тут же поднимаясь.

— Нет, мы не спали. Он просто думает, что у нас… Что у нас что-то получится. А я сегодня настолько расслабился, что он чуть не поцеловал меня. Два раза.

— Он тебе не нравится? — Брюс снял очки и стал их разглядывать. Будто они были важнее всего.

— Прости? — Тони подошёл к другу, пытаясь посмотреть тому в глаза. — Он изнасиловал меня, если ты забыл.

— Он хочет воспитывать ребёнка, — тихо сказал Бенер. — Ты запретишь ему?

— К чему этот разговор? Что ты хочешь мне сказать? — психанул омега.

— Я когда со Стивом…- альфа замолчал, подбирая слова.

— Когда вы разнесли мне кухню? — помог ему омега. Брюс кивнул.

— Стив… Вообщем-то, Шэрон беременна, — быстро сказал Бенер, отворачиваясь.

— Да. Четвёртый месяц. Баки то тут при чём? — раздражение накрыло моментально. А ещё я, Тони потерял интерес к разговору. — Мы со Стивом уже обсудили.

— А Стив не говорил тебе, что ревновал к Баки?

— При том, что мы не пересекались, — усмехнулся Старк. — Что за бред?

— Баки смотрит на тебя по другому. Даже Стив, который по его словам, тебя ещё любит, смотрит не так, — вздохнул Брюс. — Да, он… Он поступил с тобой ужасно, но…

— Вы из-за этого с Нат поссорились? — поджал губы Старк. Альфа лишь кивнул. Тони направился на выход. — До вечера.

***

Питер умылся, но это не помогло. Паника снова накрыла, руки стали трястись. Он заплакал. Уэйд действительно ушёл.

Сначала Паркер надеялся, что он вышел в магазин или ещё куда-то ненадолго. Но альфа не вернулся и даже не позвонил. Сегодня был третий день.

Питер трясущимися руками потянулся к аптечке, которая тут же упала на пол. Омега прикусил губу. Он влюбился в альфу, который кинул его после секса.

Послышался хлопок входной двери. Питер поднялся, неуверенно выходя из ванной. Неужели…

— Паркер, двери надо запирать.

Это был Роуди. Он держал в руках два огромных пакета с едой. Не то чтобы Питер был не рад…Мужчина тут же отставил пакеты, подошёл к омеге и обнял, что-то говоря. Паркер не сдержал слез.


	13. Chapter 13

Тони прислонился к стене, смотря в пустоту. Мужчина не понимал, как зашёл на «этаж Стива», но факт оставался фактом. Омега стоял возле его комнаты, тяжело дыша. Из спальни доносились стоны. Стоны Шэрон и Стива. Старк направился к лифту.

Это всё ещё было больно. И напоминало один день из его жизни. Тони прислонился к стенке. Лифт остановился на двадцатом, «впуская» Фьюри.

— Почему ты ещё здесь? — альфа стал напротив, нажимая на тридцать второй.

— Я плохо себя чувствую, — вздохнул Тони, прикрывая глаза. Нет. Он чувствовал себя ужасно.

— Надеюсь, с ребёнком все хорошо, — тихо ответил Ник. Старк даже глаза открыл, не скрывая удивления. — Баки знает?

— Знает, — вздохнул Тони. Перед глазами почему-то мелькнуло его улыбающееся лицо. Стало жарко, поэтому омега оттянул воротник. — Кажется, он рад.

— А ты? — спросил альфа, но затем отвернулся. Омега хохотнул. Повисло молчание. Они уже были на двадцать девятом.

— Может на миссию отправишь? — с какой-то странной надеждой спросил Тони.

— У тебя отпуск на неопределенный срок, — выходя на «своём этаже», ответил Ник. Тони прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как веки снова тяжелеют. Надо было дойти хотя-бы до ближайшего дивана. Надо было…

***

Старк ощущал, что лежал на кровати. Более того он был укрыт теплым одеялом, рядом кто-то еле слышно дышал и пахло невероятно. Свежая выпечка, пионы и чай с мятой. Очевидно, рядом с ним был Баки, но Тони не мог открыть глаза. Он даже рот открыл еле еле.

— Если твой протез такой же холодный, как моё сердце, — непонятно как сказал омега. — Приложи его к моему лбу.

Послышался тяжёлый вздох и лба мужчины коснулся холодный металл, от которого почему-то слабо пахло ванилью.

Тони пару раз моргнул, понимая, что уже ночь. В комнате было тёмно, но свет луны отлично освещал часть комнаты. Значит, до «нужного» этажа Старк всё же доехал.

— Как ты? — спросил Баки, не убирая протез. Тони вздохнул, накрывая металл тёплой ладонью, медленно убирая в сторону.

— Лучше не бывает, — усмехнулся омега. В этот раз пробуждение было приятнее. Не из-за того, что он снова с Барнсом в одной постели. Естественно нет. — Как я сюда попал?

— Тебя нашла Нат в лифте и позвала меня, — альфа посмотрел на протез, который всё ещё сжимал Тони, а потом на омегу. Он смотрел в потолок. — Хочешь воды или может…

— Хочу, — поворачивая голову, ответил мужчина. Барнс улыбнулся, вставая с кровати, подходя к столику на котором стоял графин с водой. Рядом лежали таблетки. Очень много таблеток.

Тони почему-то вспомнил Стива. Точнее, как он «гонялся» за омегой по всей башне, заставляя выпить таблетки от кашля. А потом Старк вспомнил, что заставило сбегать. Мужчина поджал губы, садясь на кровати.

Тело не болело, только голова. И почему сердце. Старк выдохнул, принимая воду, которую принёс альфа и три таблетки разной формы и цвета. Одну из них Тони узнал. Он принимал её от температуры. С Баки в плане «лечения» было как-то проще.

— Что-то ещё? — спросил Барнс, становясь так, чтобы Тони его видел. Старк включил светильник.

Прямо перед ним стоял мечта, а не альфа. Заботливый, влюблённый и невероятно красивый. Сейчас Баки был в одних шортах, поэтому Тони мог рассмотреть его идеальное тело. Омега натянуто улыбнулся, переводя взгляд на часы.

Жаль, что такой фигурой Старк похвастаться не мог, да и об альфе он таком не мечтал. Хотя…

— Ложись, — мужчина кивнул на пустой край кровати. Уже было почти двенадцать. — Только под одеяло. И руки сильно не распускать.

— Сильно? — с усмешкой спросил Баки, не скрывая удивления. Он перелез через Тони, залезая под тёплое одеяло. — Вот так ещё можно?

Альфа потянул Старка на себя, заставляя уткнуться носом в шею. Очевидно, от слабости в теле Старку было всё равно. Он неуверенно обнял Барнса в ответ, закрывая глаза. Боль в сердце медленно проходила.

***

— Привет, — выдавил из себя Стив, когда увидел на диване Нат. Женщина посмотрела на него, откладывая книгу. Вслед за Роджерсом в гостиной появился Бенер. Он обошёл Стива, целуя Романофф.

— Где Тони? — одновременно спросили альфы, а потом зло посмотрели друг на друга. Нат прикрыла глаза.

— В комнате, — сказала она, но потом тут же встала, скрестив руки на груди. — Не вздумайте портить ему такое хорошее утро. Без вас двоих.

Стив нахмурился, пряча руки в карманы. Брюс тоже нахмурился, смотря на Романофф. Из комнаты донесся весёлый смех Старка и Роджерс без раздумий направился вперёд по коридору. Бенер тоже пошёл за ним.

***

Тони впервые за долгое время чувствовал себя настолько…невероятно, что-ли. Первые лучи солнца проникли через панорамное окно и «упали» на ногу Тони, которую он по хозяйски закинул на Баки.

Мужчина не пытался поменять позу. В голове сейчас была такая пустота, что было лень даже поднять голову, которую он так удобно расположил на плече Баки.

— Я же просил, — сказал Тони с какой-то странной улыбкой, когда рука Барнса сжала ягодицы. — Руки не распускать.

— Говорит человек, который прирос ко мне, — улыбнулся Баки, но потом нахмурился, когда Тони посмотрел на него.

— Выпечка засохла, — поджал губы Старк, оказываясь сверху на альфе. Одеяло спало и Баки мог теперь увидеть живот омеги. — А я так хотел попробовать твой кулинарный шедевр.

— Так, стоп, — альфа перехватил руки мужчины, когда тот тянулся к краусану. — Откуда ты знаешь?

— Твой протез пахнет ванилью, — пожал плечами Тони. А потом нахмурился. Альфа странно смотрел на его живот.

— Можно, — хрипло начал Барнс. Старк вздохнул и кивнул. Будто раньше он спрашивал разрешение. Хотя в этот раз омегу накрыло волнение. Снова бросило в жар, но мужчина не сдвинулся. Щеки предательски залились румянцем.

Альфа неуверенно поднес руку к животу, но тут же опустил. Через пару секунд он попробовал ещё раз. Баки медленно провел пальцами руки по животу, заставляя Старка засмеяться. Барнс улыбнулся, обнимая омегу, который чуть не упал.

— Не знал, что храбрый Тони Старк боится щекотки, — альфа аккуратно притянул омегу ближе.

— Теперь знаешь, — улыбнулся мужчина, возвращаясь в лежачее положение.

— Что с тобой происходит сегодня? — альфа аккуратно накрыл омегу одеялом, разглядывая его лицо. Тони пожал плечами. Если бы он знал.

— Ты… — Барнс хотел что-то сказать, но из коридора донеслись голоса Брюса и Стива. Они снова ссорились. Особенно хорошо было слышно Брюса, который кричал что-то про предательство. Старк закатил глаза, а Баки напрягся.

— Пятница, — все ещё смотря на альфу, сказал Старк. Сердце бешено отбивало странный ритм где-то в горле. — Звукоизоляция максимальная. И заблокируй дверь.

— Уверен? — спросил Барнс, нависая над омегой. Пятница тихо сказал что-то, но оба не поняли. Было не важно. Все звуки пропали, Стива больше не было слышно. Альфа ещё раз бегло осмотрел лицо Тони, прежде чем медленно коснуться его губ. И омега ответил.

***

— Роджерс, оставь его в покое, — зло сказал Брюс, пытаясь обогнать альфу. Роджерс остановился. Он тяжело дышал и сжимал кулаки, будто там, за дверью, был его враг, которого надо было хорошенько отделать.

— Он с Баки? — наконец-то смотря на Бенера, ответил Стив. Не дождавшись ответа он протянул: — Прекрасно.

— Чего ты хотел? — Бенер снял очки, отдавая их Нат, которая не могла оставаться на месте и ждать, пока эти двое поубивают друг друга. — Думал, что будет всё как раньше? Ты предал его, а теперь будь добр, дай ему нормально жить. Без твоих сцен ревности!

— Он знает? Ты сказал Тони? — отходя на пару шагов, чтобы хоть как-то сдержаться, спросил Стив. — Напомнил?

Брюс замолчал, а Роджерс лишь усмехнулся. Тони опять выбрал Баки. Несмотря на изнасилование.

— О чем вы? — нахмурилась Нат.

— Это не я довел его до такого состояния. Не я стал первым ему изменять, — тыкая Роджерсу в грудь пальцем, зло сказал Бенер. И если бы Брюс вовремя не направился на выход, Стив сломал бы ему не только палец.

— Стив, — Романофф стала перед ним, смотря прямо в глаза. Роджерс вздохнул

— Хочешь знать больше, спроси у Ванды, — обходя девушку, ответил альфа. — Раз твой… парень не доверяет тебе такие вещи.


	14. Chapter 14

На кухню они вышли через второй выход. Тони не хотел портить такое хорошее утро. Все мысли куда-то исчезли, чему мужчина был рад. Он наблюдал за широкой спиной альфы, который сейчас был одет в чёрную майку и шорты. Старк был одет также.

Тони облизал пересохшие губы, разглядывая место, где протез Барнса пересекался с кожей. А ведь он мог запросто получить заражение. А какую боль он испытывал, когда протез выходил из строя…

Омега встал, подходя к Баки, который готовил завтрак. Старк не сдержал улыбки. Не то чтобы, Стив не готовил, но… Барнс, в этот момент тянулся к верхней полке, повернулся на мужчину и не заметил, как на них упала пачка муки. Хоть её было и много, но этого хватило, чтобы они оказались испачканы.

Тони засмеялся. Лицо альфы показалось ему сейчас настолько милым. Он выглядел словно провинившийся малыш. Старк резко замолчал, отворачиваясь и краснея. В голове мелькнула мысль, как будет выглядеть их сын и…

Баки рыкнул, впиваясь в губы Тони. Омега вздрогнул, но на поцелуй ответил. Он давно не чувствовал себя настолько желанным. Руки альфы блуждали по телу и мужчина не выдержал, тихо простонал.

— Чёрт, Старк, — прошептал на ухо Баки, прижимая к себе, опуская протез на ягодицы. Их взгляды пересеклись и Тони слабо улыбнулся, но потом резко нахмурился. — Что?

— Кажется, твой омлет… — начал мужчина. Барнс быстро направился к сковородке тихо матерясь, а Старк отметил, что майка Баки была вся белая. Одежда Старка была не лучше. — Нам надо привести себя в порядок.

Омега снова подошёл к Баки, который выкидывал остатки омлета в мусорное ведро. Альфа слабо улыбнулся.

— Когда-нибудь, — он поставил сковородку в посудомойку, поворачиваясь к Тони. — Я все-таки тебя удивлю каким-нибудь блюдом.

— Может быть, — Старк попытался обтрусить майку альфы, но тот перехватил его руки, заставляя посмотреть в глаза. — Приготовим завтрак вместе? А потом в душ.

— А можно мне сразу десерт? — улыбнулся Барнс, и эта улыбка была настолько сексуальной, что Тони не сразу смог ответить. Мужчина покраснел, когда альфа снова оказался рядом, медленно наклоняясь.

— Приятного аппетита, — ляпнул Старк. Почему-то стало страшно. Он выставил руку вперёд, мешая Баки коснуться губ. — Но только после завтрака. И душа.

— Так, и что мы будем готовить? — Барнс улыбнулся через пару минут молчания, все же целуя омегу в лоб. У обоих сердце чуть ли не вырвалось из груди, но они лишь улыбнулись друг другу, делая вид, что все хорошо.

***

Стив ещё раз вернулся к началу страницы. Это был уже пятый раз и всё из-за того, что он думал о Тони с Баки. Шэрон, которая опустила голову ему на плечо, тихо вздохнула. Они сидели в гостиной.

Напротив них сидели Клинт и Сэм, играя в карты, а справа сидела Нат, что-то делая в планшете. Роджерс слишком громко хлопнул книгой, заставляя всех посмотреть на него. Кроме Романофф. Она лишь усмехнулась.

— О, прекрати, — сказал ей Стив. Шэрон попыталась обнять его, но это не помогло. Роджерс встал, пряча руки в карманы. — Не делай вид, что не понимаешь.

— Взрослые мальчики, — пожала плечами женщина. — Разберетесь. Всё хорошо, Стив.

Она натянуто улыбнулась, снова возвращаясь к гаджету. Альфа прикрыл глаза. Романофф на сто процентов «отвернулась» от него. Стив хотел продолжить разговор, но в комнату зашёл Фьюри.

***

Они приготовили овощной салат, пожарили картошку и запекли курицу. Баки ещё раз глянул на Тони, который сидел напротив.

— Что? — нахмурился мужчина, делая глоток гранатового сока. Баки улыбнулся покачал головой. Они готовили завтрак вместе, хотя Старк мог заказать еду в ресторане. Это было приятно. — Должен признать, что лучше этой курицы я ещё ничего не ел.

Омега улыбнулся, вставая из-за стола с тарелкой в руках. Барнс покраснел, наблюдая, как Тони что-то ищет в шкафчиках.

— Я уберу со стола, — альфа тоже взял тарелку и поместил её в посудомойку. — Обещаю, что здесь все будет сиять, когда ты вернешься из душа.

— Я думал, кто-то очень хотел составить мне компанию, — Тони нахмурился, запивая водой таблетки, которые лежали в нижнем ящике.

— Если ты не вернешься через пятнадцать минут, то я приду. — Баки вернулся к столу, собирая приборы. Похоже, он сегодня побил рекорд, снова краснея. — Боюсь, что ты снова упадешь в обморок.

— Со мной всё хорошо, — натянуто улыбнулся Тони. — Что-же, спасибо за завтрак.

Старк неуверенно подошёл к альфе, целуя того в щеку, и направился на вход, не давая возможности Баки обнять его.

***

— Ты как всегда вовремя, — натянуто улыбнулся Стив, садясь обратно на диван. Шэрон он обнимать не спешил.

— Что-то серьёзное? — спросила Картер, не отрывая взгляда от мужа.

— Романофф, мы можем… — начал Фьюри, но резко замолчал. В комнате появился Старк.

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся мужчина. — Опять ваш шабаш. Что сегодня?

— Прекрасно выглядишь, — со странным восхищением сказала Нат. Тони почему-то посмотрел на Стива, который был злой. Нереально злой.

— Стараюсь, — улыбнулся Старк, проходя мимо. — Простите, у меня дела… Ник, маякнешь, если понадобилось.

— Обязательно, — следя, как Тони скрывается за поворотом, ответил мужчина. Он не сдержал улыбки. — Я правильно понял…

Роджерс встал, направляясь вслед за омегой. За ним побежала и Шэрон. Клинт и Сэм переглянулись.

— Да, Тони похоже встречается с Баки, — кивнула Романофф.

— Ничерта себе, — ответил Сэм. — А… Вот блин.

— Оставь комментарии на потом, — с улыбкой ответил Фьюри. — И кстати, вы вдвоём летите на разведку в Нидерланды. Там опять творится что-то неладное.

— В этот раз нам дадут время на сборы? — спросил Бартон.

— Час, — Ник кивнул, поворачиваясь к Нат. Подождав, пока ребята уйдут, он продолжил: — Вам с Баки я тоже выделил час. Мы нашли причастного к отравлению. Только держи солдата под контролем. Не хочу, чтобы Баки из-за любви убил его.

Романофф кивнула, поворачивая голову в сторону выхода из столовой, где стоял нахмурившийся Барнс. Его одежда тоже была в муке, только вот чётких отпечатков ладоней на майке и шортах у него не было, в отличие от Тони. В том, что именно Баки оставил такой чёткий отпечаток протеза на шортах мужчины,а в районе ягодиц у неё не было с момента, когда Старк оказался в комнате.


	15. Chapter 15

Стив вздохнул, разворачиваясь в сторону лифта. То, что Шэрон следила за ним, он понял почти сразу. Альфа вздохнул, резко разворачиваясь.

— Всё ещё любишь его, да? — девушка всё же вышла из "укрытия", заставляя Роджерса развернулся.

— Мне просто всё ещё непривычно видеть его… Видеть его с… — Стив вздохнул, смотря на свою футболку. Шэрон вздохнула, обнимая мужа. Альфа обнял в ответ. В том, что сейчас происходило с ним и с Тони — его вина.

— Может, всё-таки уедем к морю на неделю? — омега подняла глаза, смотря на своего альфу.

— Я поговорю с Ником насчёт отпуска, — ответил Стив. Поговорит, когда наконец-то поговорит с Тони.

***

Баки неуверенно вошёл в ванную комнату. Наташа намекнула ему на «новый наряд» Тони и Барнс уже предвкушал, что именно ему скажет омега. На удивление, мужчина сидел в ванной, наслаждаясь тёплой водой. Он усмехнулся, смотря на альфу.

— Кто-то обещал прийти позже, — омега взял гель с запахом граната. — Что-то случилось?

— Злишься на меня? — Баки присел рядом, опуская руки на край ванны. Пальцы едва касались воды.

— За что? — Тони нахмурился, подвигаясь ближе к альфе. Тот улыбнулся, смотря на мужчину. Старк был таким красивым. — Ба-аки…

— За одежду, — Барнс аккуратно коснулся руки омеги. Уезжать от него так не хотелось. Тони улыбнулся, наклоняясь к лицу Баки.

— Мне понравилось, — смотря прямо альфе в глаза, прошептал омега. — Да и Нат оценила.

— Да? — улыбнулся Барнс, поддаваясь вперёд, чтобы поцеловать мужчину. Пару секунд, и он оказался в воде. Альфа убрал намокшие волосы с лица и зло посмотрел на омегу, который засмеялся. Баки нахмурился, притягивая Старка к себе.

— Один — один, — обнимая альфу и всё ещё улыбаясь, сказал Тони. — Какой ты мокренький.

— Старк, — Баки обнял его, заставляя оказаться сверху. — Нат убьёт меня. Я вообще-то должен был только попрощаться с тобой.

— Оставишь беременного омегу одного? — наигранно обиделся мужчина — И куда едешь с новой любовницей?

— В том-то и дело, что я не хочу тебя оставлять, — смотря на прилипшую одежду, ответил альфа. Только сейчас он понял, что Тони был голым. Барнс медленно провел рукой по спине омеги, наслаждаясь его реакцией.

— Мы можем поехать вместе, — хватаясь за футболку альфы и выгибаясь, ответил омега.

— Я вернусь и мы обязательно поедем куда ты захочешь, — Баки попытался поцеловать Тони, но тот аккуратно убрал его руки и вылез из ванны, не стесняясь Барнса. Альфа поджал губы, тоже вылазя. — Не обижайся, я не хочу рисковать.

Да, Тони обижался. Он хлопал дверцами шкафчиков, при этом делая вид, что абсолютно спокоен. Барнс улыбнулся когда мужчина прошёл мимо него. На секунду ему показалось, что они живут вместе года два минимум. Альфа стянул мокрую одежду, опуская её на край ванной. Вода, которая стекла с него, тут же высохла.

— Я не обижаюсь, — тихо ответил омега. Баки повернулся, ловя полотенце, которое ему кинул Старк. Он уже обернул своё вокруг талии.

— Ну да, это же я хожу и психую, — улыбнулся Барнс. Тони застыл, рассматривая его тело. Точнее грудь. Баки нахмурился, не то чтобы… В общем, у него было на что посмотреть и ниже пояса, но Старк почему-то смотрел именно на грудь, по которой стекала вода с волос альфы. — Что-то не так?

— Такое ощущение, — Тони медленно подошёл к Баки при этом смотря на грудь. — Что раньше я… Прости. На меня действуют таблетки и…

Старк развернулся, подходя к раковине. Перед глазами мелькала «картинка»: по груди Баки стекала вода, а сам альфа что-то рассказывал, с полотенцем на голове. Но этого же не могло быть в реальности? Или могло?

Тони посмотрел в зеркало. Альфа замотал полотенце вокруг талии и подошёл к нему. Бред. Наверняка, это действие таблеток.

— Пятница, — сказал Старк, заставляя Баки нахмурится. — Куда я засунул фен?

***

Когда Баки вышел в гостиную, Нат даже не посмотрела на него. Она стояла возле окна, смотря на город. Вид был потрясающий.

— Я поговорила с Вандой, — слегка хриплым голосом сказала бета. Барнс вздохнул, становясь рядом, осознавая, что этот разговор ничем хорошим не закончится. Женщина повернулась к альфе, скрестив руки на груди. — Баки, как ты мог?

Баки отвернулся. Ответить было нечего и он прекрасно понимал, что имела ввиду Нат.

— Не скажешь ты, — бета посмотрела прямо в глаза, заставляя вздрогнуть. — Скажет Стив. А он, поверь, ждать не будет. Роджерс слишком изменился.

— Я так люблю Тони, — альфа прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу, хотя это и не помогало успокоиться. — Я хотел сохранить его отношения со Стивом.

— Хотел бы сохранить отношения — не спал бы с ним! — не выдержала Романофф.

— Он сам пришёл ко мне тогда, — чуть ли не рыча, ответил Баки. — Я просто вовремя остановился.

— Ты же понимаешь, что все это время он приходил к тебе пьяным? Он даже ничего не помнил, — Нат подошла ближе, так как не хотела, чтобы их кто-то услышал. Точнее, чтобы их услышал Тони.

— Я знаю, — альфа сел в кресло, прикрывая глаза. — А ещё я знаю, что люблю его.

— Баки, — бета присела рядом, касаясь плеча Барнса. — Надо рассказать ему.

— Как только приеду, — поджал губы альфа. Он посмотрел на Нат и снова сказал, тяжело вздыхая: — Как только приеду.


	16. Chapter 16

Баки сплюнул кровь, вытирая губу. Отравитель Тони ждал их, поэтому «встречать» их вышли сразу четверо охранников. Хорошо вооруженные охранников.

Барнс взглянул из-за угла, стреляя в одного из них, попадая в ногу. Они с Нат были уже на пятом этаже. Баки снова спрятался за стену, смотря на майку, пропитанную кровью и прилипшую к коже. Один из охранников ранил его ножом. Не глубоко, но…

— Ты как? — раздался с наушнике голос Нат. Барнс заметил, что она была уже возле лестницы. — Сможешь прикрыть?

— Дай мне минуту, — альфа нагнулся, поднимая пистолет. Романофф вырубила последнего охранника, отказываясь рядом. — Старк убьёт меня.

— Если ты не умрёшь раньше, — бета усмехнулась и подставила плечо, помогая Баки идти. — Дальше я пойду сама.

— Нет, — альфа попытался вырваться, но женщина опустила руку ему на плечо. — Я всё же поймаю этого ублюдка.

— Успокойся! — рыкнула Нат. — Он давно смылся, но мне надо забрать документы в его кабинете. Не дай бог, я увижу, что ты ушёл с этого места.

Романофф помогла другу сесть на диван и опустилась перед ним на колени, приподнимая майку. Надо было что-то прижать к ране. Она поджала губу.

— Барнс, черт тебя… — женщина порвала штанину, прижимая ткань к ране Баки. Тот усмехнулся. Нат последний раз глянула на друга и направилась к лестнице.

***

Тони сделал глоток гранатового сока. Сейчас он чувствовал себя прекрасно: голова не болела, не болело тело. Черт, даже спать не хотелось. Омега улыбнулся, включая телевизор.

— Стала интересовать жизнь людей?

Старк даже не обернулся. Ну вот, Роджерс снова пришел поговорить. Омега поджал губы, прибавляя звук, делая вид, что ему интересно, почему у ресторана отобрали одну из трех звёзд. Тони не был настроен на серьезные разговоры по типу: «Почему ты встречаешься с кем-то-то, хотя давно уже свободен» или «Ты только мой, не смотря на то, что у меня есть другая семья»

— Как дела? — Роджерс сел рядом. Прижался так сильно, будто диван был нереально узким и, если мужчина хоть немного отодвинется, то упадет. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Отлично, — натянуто улыбнулся Тони, осознавая, что новость про ресторан показывают уже второй раз за пять минут. Мужчина сделал еще один глоток сока, переключая канал. Какой-то романтический сериал. — А у тебя как дела? Как Шэрон?

— Дай сюда, — зло сказал альфа, вырывая пульт у омеги с рук. Старк поставил стакан на столик, наблюдая, как Роджерс выключает телевизор. — Что происходит? Мало альф?

— Стив, у тебя есть жена — иди и трахай ей мозги, — ответил Старк, который до этого момента пытался хоть как-то успокоиться. Не получилось.

— Не выражайся, — альфа сел поудобнее, при этом прижимая Тони еще сильнее. — Я вот понять никак не могу…

— Я тоже, Стив. Какого хрена? И отодвинься ты уже! — Старк не сильно толкнул Роджерса в плечо, заставляя того нахмуриться. — Я же не хожу за тобой и не ною, почему ты выбрал Шэрон и неужели мало других омег!

— Это другое! — альфа встал, пряча руки в карманы. — Не ты ли кричал мне, что ненавидишь меня и Баки! Он изнасиловал тебя, Тони. Из-за него ты пропал на месяц! И что происходит сейчас? Вы с ним спите!

— Друг из тебя замечательный! Не ты ли бросил меня ради Баки? Не ты ли чуть не убил меня тогда из-за Баки? Роджерс, ну чего ты пристал ко мне?! — Старк тоже встал, задевая графин с соком. Тот упал, и на ковре стало появляться огромное красное пятно. — Чёрт.

— Потому-что я люблю тебя, доволен? — крикнул альфа и тут же замолчал, отворачиваясь. Тони застыл. Интересно, кто-то слышал сейчас их разговор.

— Настолько, что переспал с Шэрон, — хмыкнул Старк, подходя к столу, к которому тут же оказался прижат. — Прекрати, я не твоя собственность!

— Советую тебе поговорить с Баки, — смотря омеге в глаза, чуть ли не рыча сказал Стив. — Ему стоит многое тебе рассказать.

— Обязательно, — Тони зло посмотрел на альфу. — Отпусти, иначе ударю.

— Да пожалуйста, — улыбнулся Роджерс. Он отпустил Тони, направляясь на выход. Как только дверь за ним закрылась, омега тут же ударил кулаком по столу, скидывая стакан на пол. Он чудом не разбился.

***

Питеру было лучше. По крайней мере, омегу больше не трясло. Роуди улыбнулся, подавая парню чашку чая.

— Может, всё же расскажешь Тони? Он быстро найдет этого урода, — альфа сел напротив, хватая подушку. Он остался у Паркера с ночевкой и только сейчас, ближе к вечеру, мужчина заставил Питера поесть.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея сейчас, — омега покачал головой, отправляя в рот кусочек мармелада со вкусом винограда. — Я так и не зашел к нему после его приезда.

— Я тоже. Брюс говорит, у него тоже хватает проблем, — Роуди сел поудобнее, переводя взгляд на окно. — Он беремен.

— От Стива? — Питер приподнялся, смотря на мужчину. Тот покачал головой.

— От Баки, — альфа посмотрел на шокированного парня. — Я тоже так реагировал. Так что, у мистера Старка тоже вагон проблем. Еще мармелада?

Питер кивнул. То, что Тони был беремен, да еще и от Баки… Это был будто взрыв для парня.

— Брюс придет чуть позже, — сказал Роуди, направляясь на кухню. — Он проверит твоё здоровье. Я всё же переживаю.

Питер кивнул, зевая. Его клонило в сон.


	17. Chapter 17

Стив натянуто улыбнулся, помогая Шэрон вытирать посуду. После обеда они вернулись домой. Точнее Роджерс настоял. После разговора со Старком никого не хотелось видеть. Раздался звонок и альфа облегченно вздохнул, когда девушка направилась открывать. Он прислонился лбом к холодной дверце.

— Стив, — Шэрон вернулась на кухню. — Ник приехал.

Роджерс поджал губы. Фьюри видеть хотелось в последнюю очередь. Директор вошел вслед за омегой.

— Бартону нужна помощь. Нападение роботов, — вздохнул Фьюри. Он смотрел своим глазом, будто пытался загипнотизировать. Роджерс вздохнул.

— Город? — единственное, что спросил альфа.

— Зволле, — сдерживая улыбку, ответил Ник. Стив кивнул, направляясь переодеваться.

***

Тони вздохнул, отставляя бутылку красного вина. Настроение пропало и, по классике жанра, вино могло бы очень помочь, но… Мужчина взял кружку чая. Последнее время он заказывал чай с гибискусом и земляникой, наслаждаясь лёгкой кислинкой. Стив не любил такой. Ему всегда нравился крепкий черный. Без сахара.

Тони усмехнулся. Стив… Интересно, что он имел ввиду, когда намекал на разговор с Баки? И что сейчас делает сам Барнс? Омега сделал глоток чая. Он почему-то помогал успокоиться и расслабиться.

— Сэр, — раздался голос Пятницы. Тони нахмурился. — Вы просили оповещать вас об угрозах в виде нападения роботов.

— Город? — Старк отставил кружку, направляясь в сторону мастерской.

— Зволле, сэр, — коротко ответил ИИ. Тони уже вызывал свой костюм.

***

Роботов было далеко не пять — семь, как предполагал Старк. Только возле Бартона «крутилось» шесть, троих из которых Клинт пытался отогнать от раненой женщины. И Тони ему помог, взрывая двоих роботов сразу, подхватывая женщину.

— Геликарриер прибудет через три минуты, — Клинт со странным восхищением посмотрел на костюм омеги. — Какой по счету?

— Сорок пятый, — Тони убрал «маску». — Где Ванда? Она же занимается ранеными?

— Она вон в том здании. Подвал, — мужчина кивнул в сторону разрушенной пятиэтажки. Со второго этажа еще шел дым, перемешанный с пылью. — Сэм тоже там.  
— Ну, естественно, — усмехнулся Старк, взлетая. Уилсона всегда ранили первым, так как он сразу начинал атаковать, а не продумывал план защиты. Омега аккуратно опустил девушку, помогая ей спуститься по ступенькам. — Хэй, есть кто дома?

— Тони? — Ванда подбежала к нему, помогая пострадавшей. Её усадили на небольшой диван. — Что ты тут забыл?

Подвал был небольшой, но пыльный. Старк нахмурился. Помимо их четверых, в подвале было еще человек семь. И это явно были не последние пострадавшие.

— Решил заскочить к вам на «вечеринку», — усмехнулся мужчина, смотря на Сэма. У того было повреждено плечо. — Может, всё же сделать тебе броню?

— Баки вряд ли разрешит тебе проводить в мастерской больше двух часов, — Уилсон встал, подходя к омеге, смотря на его живот. — Ближайшие девять месяцев точно.

— О боже, Тони, — Ванда чуть не повалила мужчину, обнимая того за шею. Но потом она вдруг отстранилась. — Подожди, то есть…

— Я к вам заскочу чуть позже, — мужчина быстро направился на выход, не дав Ванде схватить себя за руку. Он снова надел маску. Старк так скучал за ощущением свободы, за чувством полета.

Что-то взорвалось, заставляя Тони обернуться. Нат с Баки еле справлялись с роботами. Кстати, роботы были отдаленно похожими на тех, которых создавал когда-то Альтрон. Только теперь они могли намного больше. Например, из-под брони могли вылезти дополнительные снаряды. Старк запустил пару «ракет», помогая Барнсу, который почему-то сидел, прислонившись к авто. Семеро роботов возле него тут же разлетелись и Тони заметил пропитанную кровью футболку альфы.

— Предупреждаю сразу, — Романофф выстрелила в ближайшего робота. — Семейные разборки устроите потом.

— Такими темпами, не будет у нас семьи, — Старк снял маску, опускаясь возле Барнса. — Какого черта ты еще тут?

— Ждал, когда отец моего ребенка заберет меня, — зло ответил Баки, хватая руку мужчины, который помог ему подняться.

— Какого хрена вы оба тут! — Нат достала небольшую гранату, кидая в сторону большого скопления роботов. — Старк, тебе в башне не сидится?

— Как я мог пропустить такую вечеринку, — Тони улыбнулся, смотря альфе в глаза. Благодаря костюму они сейчас были одного роста. — Скучал?

— Безумно, — буркнул Баки, кривясь от боли. Старк странно посмотрел на него и выстрелил в робота, который взлетел над ними.

— Какого? — Нат посмотрела на Тони, будто роботы были его. Тони поджал губы.

— Я заберу тебя как только «передам» своего героя Ванде, — омега подхватил Барнса, набирая высоту. Геликарриер как раз приближался.

***

Город буквально горел. Стив тяжело вздохнул, выбегая из Геликарриера. За ним вышел специально подготовленный отряд. Одни стали палить по роботам, другие побежали искать раненных. Задачей Роджерса было найти как можно больше раненных и доставить их на Геликарриер.

Что-то взорвалось в воздухе, заставляя поднять голову. Из дыма вылетел Старк с Барнсом на руках. Роджерс со злостью ударил кулаком в дерево. Отлично! Замечательно! Альфа оглянулся. Мужчине лет сорока прижало ногу машиной.

***

— Тебя спасает только ребёнок, — зло сказал Баки, когда они взлетели.

— А то что? Поднял бы руку на беременного омегу? — усмехнулся Тони.

— Нет, но наказал бы серьёзно, — Барнс улыбнулся в ответ.

— У тебя будет предостаточно времени, — Старк опустил альфу, так как они долетели. Но только к Геликарриеру.

— Ты флиртуешь со мной? — Баки улыбнулся, не решаясь отпускать Тони.

— Ну, ты же не против, — Тони наклонился чуть ниже. — Я туда и обратно. А тебе сменят повязку. Как ты вообще допустил это?

— Я переживаю за вас, — почему-то тихо сказал альфа. Старк даже дыхание затаил на пару секунд.

Но к ним приближался Роджерс, помогая одному из пострадавших. Тони поджал губы, быстро целуя Баки в щеку и взлетая. Портить себе настроение еще больше он не хотел.


	18. Chapter 18

Они добили последнего робота ближе к восьми вечера. В половину девятого Фьюри, злой и уставший, собрал их в зале на Геликарриере. Тони специально зашёл самым последним и сел подальше, предвкушая выговор от директора.

В зале, помимо Мстителей, сидел Таддеус Росс и около восьми главнокомандующих. У каждого из них был отряд из шести человек, которые тоже сидели тут. Тони улыбнулся, смотря на Сэма, который выслушивал нотации от Бартона. Они сидели на первом ряду, как остальные Мстители. Ну, кроме него, Нат и Баки.

Романофф тоже села по дальше, очередной раз набирая номер Брюса. У Старка сомнений не было ибо Беннер не прилетел на помощь. Тони и сам начал волноваться за друга.

Фьюри рассказывал о числе жертв и количестве разрушенных домов, периодически поднимая глаз на Романофф. На Тони он не взглянул даже когда тот вошёл. Это и радовало и напрягало одновременно.

Баки сидел возле Нат через кресло. Он то и дело посматривал на омегу, но встать и пересесть к нему не решался. Да и сам Тони делал вид, что не замечает взглядов. Голова у него болела так, будто по ней ударили и не один раз. Мужчина сел поудобнее.

— Романофф, — Ник не выдержал, сжимая бумаги, которые он держал в руках. — Если у меня один глаз, это не значит, что я не вижу, чем ты занимаешься. Брюс был отправлен мной в Техас.

— Великолепно, — огрызнулась бета. Фьюри помедлил пару секунд и продолжил, больше не смотря на бету.

Тони понял, что у него поднялась температура. Индикаторы на специальном браслете загорелись жёлтым, оповещая о нарастающей «угрозе», поэтому Тони пришлось прикрыть браслет рукой. Именно в этот момент к Фьюри подошёл Росс. Он тут же посмотрел на Старка, заставляя Стива обернутся.

— Пару роботов будут отправлены на исследование нашим лучшим специалистам, — генерал сделал пару шагов вправо, становясь напротив Тони. Несколько рядов между ними ничего для него не значили. — А вы, мистер Старк, будите отстранены от всех миссий и взяты под стражу до конца исследований.

— С чего вдруг? — непонятно как выдавил из себя Тони. Помимо боли по всему телу, у него начиналась паническая атака.

— Роботы, с которыми мы сражались, похожи на тех, что вы предоставили нам год назад, — Росс спрятал руки за спину, снова возвращаясь к Фьюри.

— Это какой-то бред, — зло сказал Стив, и Тони заметил, как Ванда, сидящая рядом, хватает Роджерса за руку. Старк ничего не понимал. И не хотел. Прямо сейчас ему нужна была таблетка.

— Разве вам нечего сказать, Старк? — спросил генерал, почему-то смотря на Стива и улыбаясь.

— Я заметил схожесть, — кивнул омега. — Но они точно не мои. Разве бы я прилетел бы помогать уничтожать их?

— Вас не остановила собственная беременность, — с усмешкой ответил генерал. Теперь все смотрели на него. — Так, с чего нам вам верить?

— Я подтверждаю, Тони не мог этого сделать, — Ник сделал шаг вперёд. — Но ваше решение, по поводу отстранения Старка от миссий, я оспаривать не буду.

— Вот уж спасибо, — Тони усмехнулся, смотря на руки. Фьюри будет кричать на него. Нет, орать. Браслет загорелся оранжевым.

— Продолжайте, — кивнул Нику Росс, направляясь к Старку. — А я провожу Тони.

Омега встал, смотря на Барнса. Тот смотрел на него с плохо скрываемым волнением. Старк натянуто улыбнулся. Это был звездец какой-то.

***

Банер снял очки, откладывая их на журнальный столик. Квартира, в которой они с Роуди и Т`Чаллой сейчас находились, была очень маленькая. Брюс не понимал, почему король Ваканды позвал именно их двоих и почему надо было спешить.

— Вы самые близкие сейчас Старку люди, — Т’Чалла посмотрел на Роуди, который сидел напротив него. — Вы должны решить кое-что…

— И что же? — Воитель поддался вперёд, усмехаясь. Было видно, что встреча с королём ему почему-то была неприятна.

— Так как яд мы вывели не до конца и Тони, как и его ребёнок, под угрозой… — начал Т’Чалла. Роуди тут же подскочил, подходя к Бенеру. Альфа вздохнул.

— Что? И ты не сказал мне? — Воитель подошёл так близко, будто собирался ударить. — Какого черта?

— Ты был на миссии, — Брюс слегка наклонил голову влево. Роуди хотел что-то сказать, но Т’Чалла перебил его.

— Мы теряем время, — рыкнул король, заставляя обоих замолчать. — Таблетки на основе опиума только маскируют боль. Вы же не хотите сделать его наркоманом, ведь через неделю он вполне может им стать.

— Как только мы выйдем, я всеку тебе, — смотря на Брюса, сказал Роуди. — И не побоюсь, что ты превратишься в зелёного. Ты же знал, да? Я даже уверен, что ты пичкал его этими таблетками.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — хрипло спросил Бенер. Ситуация была действительно сложной. И он понимал, к чему всё идёт.

— Да он в жизни не согласится на аборт! — Роуди этот разговор бесил. Не потому, что инициатором был король. Старк сам должен был решать, что делать.

— Я не говорю об аборте, — Т’Чалла прикрыл глаза, садясь на диван. — Надо ввести Тони в кому.

Брюс отвернулся к окну. Да, именно об этом он думал уже не один день. И проблема была намного масштабней, чем они думали. Старк вряд-ли бы решился на такой шаг.

***

— Отправите меня в Рафт? — усмехнулся Тони, когда они с генералом вышли в коридор. Цвет на браслете ещё не поменялся.

— Если докажем, что роботы ваши, — кивнул Росс, открывая перед омегой дверь. — А пока вы будите под «присмотром» в Ваканде.

— Чёрт, — тихо сказал Тони. Т’Чалла. Старк забыл о нём. Чёрт.

— Что-то не так? — усмехнулся альфа. Тони резко прислонился к стене. — Вам плохо? Дышите глубже.

Росс оказался возле омеги, который медленно опустился на колени. Старк усмехнулся. Однозначного, этот день был «самым лучшим».

— Фьюри, — Росс прижал телефон к уху плечом, помогая Тони расстегнуть рубашку. — Мне нужна Ванда. Срочно.

— Я думал, вы хотите, чтобы я побыстрее… — омега сел, тяжело дыша. Странно, что в такой ситуации он ещё и шутил.

— Не язвите, — зло ответил генерал. — Если вы действительно невиновны, то я сделаю всё, чтобы найти тех, кто вас подставляет.

— Спасибо, — натянуто улыбнулся Старк, замечая Ванду. Браслет загорелся красным.


	19. Chapter 19

Стив посмотрел через стекло на врачей, которые крутились вокруг Тони. Доверия не было ни к одному из них, хоть это и была лучшая больница в Америке.

— Вы ещё здесь? — раздался из-за спины мужской голос, заставляя обернуться, но только на секунду. Альфа твердо решил следить за каждым движением в палате.- Кажется, вас ждёт в коридоре жена.

Стив сжал край футболки, стараясь не реагировать на ехидство в голосе Таддеуса, который тоже непонятно почему остался в больнице. К слову, они были здесь больше трех часов.

— Я не сдвинусь с места, — Роджерс выдохнул, пряча руки в карманы. Врачи уже уходили, напоследок осматривая ещё раз приборы. Стиву на секунду показалось, будто они были напряжены.

— Ваше право, — спокойно ответил генерал. Мимо них по коридору прошли две женщины, перешептываясь и бросая взгляды на Роджерса. Тот не реагировал, но генерал понял всё сразу. — Чёртова пресса. После вашего со Старком разрыва их стала вдвойне интересовать ваша личность. Как и ваши отношения с Тони.

— Меня не волнует пресса, — Стив, наконец, повернулся к собеседнику и Росс тут же без стеснения стал рассматривать альфу. Он был уставшим, под глазами появились едва заметные тёмные круги, футболка была сильно помята. Стив скрестил руки на груди, смотря на генерала, плохо скрывая презрение. — Да и со Старком мы просто друзья.

— А с Баки? — не унимался генерал. Роджерс вздохнул, поджимая губы и смотря куда-то вниз, на свои берцы. Если бы не звание мужчины, Стив точно врезал бы ему. И не один раз.

— Чего вы добиваетесь? — ледяным тоном спросил альфа. Собеседник еле заметно улыбнулся, будто бы делая в уме какие-то выводы.

— Я хочу знать, кто мог подставить Тони. Никого нельзя сбрасывать со счетов, — Росс медленно прошёл мимо Стива и, не поворачиваясь, продолжил: — Даже вас.

— Вы серьёзно? И какой, по-вашему, у меня мотив? — Роджерс всё же пошёл за мужчиной, преследуя до тех пор, пока тот не остановился у кулера и стал спокойно пить воду. — И причём здесь Баки?

— Ну как же, — Росс аккуратно вытер рот красным платком, который он достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака. Он сделал это так быстро, будто боялся чего-то, но Стив всё равно усмехнулся, заметив кобуру. — Почти сразу после вашего разрыва Старк забеременел от вашего лучшего друга. Чем вам не мотив?

— Господи, что вы несёте? — не сдерживая улыбки, ответил Роджерс. Это было действительно смешно. Да и потом, мужчина слишком устал, чтобы принимать чьи-то слова всерьёз. — Я люблю Тони и никогда…

— То есть, я был всё же прав, — сам себе кивнул мужчина, выкидывая пластиковый стаканчик в урну. — Что-же, хорошего вам дня, Стив. Отдохните как следует сегодня. О Тони есть кому позаботиться.

— Я не… — Роджерс замолчал на полуслове, следя за взглядом генерала. Тони, кажется, пришёл в себя, а рядом с ним… Рядом с ним сидел Баки, мать его Барнс.

***

Когда Тони открыл глаза, рядом с ним снова сидел Стив, читая какую-то книгу. Старк вздохнул. На улице было темно, комнату освещала лишь маленькая настольная лампа, поэтому Роджерс наверняка не заметил движения со стороны омеги.

— Тебе не надоело целый день сидеть? — хрипло спросил омега, пытаясь нащупать кнопку, чтобы поднять кушетку. Альфа, смотря на него, захлопнул книгу и потянулся к выключателю. — Нет, не включай. Меня устраивает такое освещение.

— Я пришёл двадцать минут назад. До этого к тебе в обед заглядывал Баки, — со странной улыбкой ответил мужчина. — На пять минут. Хотя нет, я бы даже сказал на минуту.

— Подай воды, — хрипло попросил омега. Голова болела, все проводки, которые были подсоединены к его левой руке, мешали до ужаса.

— Что ты ему сказал? — не унимался Стив. Его как будто веселило что-то. На лице была улыбка, несмотря на усталость. Причём, эта улыбка была ещё и ехидной. А ещё, она никогда не нравилась Тони.

— Я не помню, — соврал Старк, заставляя альфу хохотнуть. На самом же деле для Тони было открытием, что Баки приходил к нему. — Почему ты не идёшь домой?

— Не хочу, — быстро ответил мужчина, возвращаясь в кресло. Пусть он больше не улыбался, но его глаза блестели. Роджерс подпер подбородок рукой, внимательно смотря на омегу.

— Что с тобой сегодня? — Тони лёг на бок, полностью поворачиваясь к альфе лицом.

— А с тобой? — Роджерс выпрямился, складывая руки в замок перед собой. — Ты спишь с человеком, который тебя…

— О господи, — зло ответил Старк. Альфа снова решил довести его. — Когда ты уже поймёшь, что моя личная жизнь больше тебя не касается? Хорошо, тогда какого хрена ты мне изменил, позвал на свою свадьбу, а сейчас пытаешься упрекать меня?

— Потому что есть много других альф…

Тони закатил глаза, просто переставая слушать мужчину. Его эмоции так быстро менялись. Вот прямо сейчас он злился. Альфа ходил туда-сюда по палате, уперев руки в боки, тяжело дыша и сильно нахмурившись. Старка это почему-то веселило. Как и то, что за дверью кто-то стоял. Это можно было понять по тени. Запах, правда, омега уловить не мог. Наверное, потому что комната давно «пропиталась» Стивом.

Роджерс пах корицей с цитрусами. Это было так необычно для Старка. Омега вздохнул, спускаясь и ложась поудобнее.

— Я еще не закончил, — зло ответил Роджерс, наклоняясь над Тони. И в этот момент Старку показалось, что там, за дверью, вполне могла быть Шерон, потому что краем глаза омега уловил, как ручка двери медленно опускается. Мужчина улыбнулся. Вот он, идеальный момент мести. — Я сказал что-то смешное?

Тони отрицательно покачал головой, быстро обнимая Стива за шею и притягивая к себе целуя. Именно в этот момент дверь открылась, именно в этот момент Роджерс ответил на поцелуй, упираясь руками в подушку по обе стороны от головы омеги.

Губы мужчины были такими знакомо мягкими. Тони рыкнул, потому что альфа загородил весь обзор, но поцелуй разрывать не стал, смотря Стиву в глаза. Даже сейчас мужчина взглядом насмехался над Тони.

Дверь хлопнула, затем в коридоре что-то с грохотом упало, заставляя Роджерса отстраниться. Тони прикрыл глаза, тяжело дыша. Ощущения победы почему-то не было. Зато было как то невыносимо гадко.

— Надеюсь, тебе не сильно влетит, — хрипло сказал Тони, все еще не открывая глаза. Стив подошел к окну, пряча руки в карманы брюк.

— Тони, — усмехнулся альфа, поворачиваясь к Старку, понимая, о чём тот думал, когда затеял это всё. Единственное что не понимал мужчина — почему Старк не почувствовал запах.

— Это была не она, да? — всё еще до конца не осознавая, что произошло, спросил Тони. Именно в этот момент с улицы донесся рёв мотора мотоцикла. Мотоцикла Баки.


	20. Chapter 20

Стив ещё раз посмотрел на экран телефона. Было уже около десяти утра и вот-вот должен был подойти Брайан. Кто это Брайан, Роджерс не знал, но мужчина уверенно заявил, что может помочь Тони. Точнее написал смс. Естественно, со своими условиями.

Альфа вздохнул, скрещивая руки на груди и поудобнее садясь на диванчике. Для встречи его собеседник выбрал довольно-таки многолюдное кафе, недалеко от дома Стива, что было странно.

Прошло еще пять минут, и Роджерс стал нервничать. Ему хотелось плюнуть на всё и вернуться к Тони, которому в любой момент могло стать хуже. Альфа на секунду прикрыл глаза.

— Эй, красавчик, — до боли знакомый голос раздался рядом с левым ухом, а потом напротив него кто-то сел. Стив тут же выпрямился, резко открывая глаза, напротив него сидел… — Не думал, что ты настолько стар, что засыпаешь даже в кафе. Или… У тебя была довольно бессонная ночка с твоей новой омегой?

— Не думал, что когда-то снова увижу тебя, Уэйд. Уэйд Уилсон — самый высокооплачиваемый наёмник, профессионал своего дела. Они не раз пересекались на миссиях и с первого взгляда невзлюбили друг друга. Стив шел на миссии спасать людей, а Уэйд… Ему было всё равно, кого убивать. — Я так понимаю, шифровался ты, чтобы я не передумал идти на встречу?

— Понимаешь ли, — собеседник без спросу взял кружку чая, которую минут пять назад заказал Стив, и сделал глоток, смотря прямо альфе в глаза. — Твоя новая ш.… Твоя жена, которая Шерон, если я не ошибаюсь… Так, дай вспомнить… В Айове ты переспал с, кажется Кристи, в Айдахо, когда Тони отправили в Мичиган… А да, Шерон.

— Ты пришел мне рассказать про мою жизнь? — со странным спокойствием ответил Роджерс, лишь насмешливо выгибая бровь. С Уэйдом нужно было вести себя спокойно, потому что этот сукин сын любил злить людей и только потом, когда его почти душили, выкладывать информацию. — У меня не так уж и много времени.

— Наш Тони… Да, я слышал, — с наигранным сочувствием ответил альфа, опуская руки на стол, будто показывая, что он без оружия. Пока без оружия. — Так вот, Шерон своего рода сталкер. Она знает от твоих похождениях больше чем Тони и очень странно, что ты не заметил её возле барной стойки.

— Черт, — громко выдохнул Роджерс. Шпионские игры Шерон так раздражали его. Особенно сейчас, когда он больше времени проводил с Тони. Это напрягало. Нет, это выводило. — К чёрту её, что ты хотел мне сказать?

— Ого, Роджерс, ты так изменился в последнее время… — Уэйд сел поудобнее, опуская левую руку на спинку дивана, но, увидев грозный взгляд собеседника, вздохнул. Разговор им предстоял действительно не из легких. — Я знаю, кто подставляет Тони, я знаю, кто отравил нашего друга, пока тот отсиживался после сам знаешь чего… Но я не могу тебе назвать его имя. Пока не могу. Зато, я могу подсказать, как окончательно вывести яд из его организма.

— Что тебе нужно, — хрипло спросил Стив. Ему не верилось, что его собеседник обладал ценной информацией. В конце концов, Уэйда могли подослать те люди, которым мешал Старк. Уилсону действительно было всё равно, за чью голову получать деньги.

— Клинок. Клинок из Ваканды, — альфа улыбнулся, наблюдая, как эмоции Роджерса. Ну и как Шерон пытается подсесть ближе. — Да, тот самый клинок короля.

— Я не буду этого делать, потому что я не верю тебе, — после пары минут молчания ответил Стив. Еще проблем с Т’Чаллой ему не хватало. Тем более, Уэйд не предоставил доказательств того, что у него был антидот.

— Ладно, — Уилсон слишком спокойно отреагировал, подняв руки вверх. Стив нахмурился. Альфа менять решения не собирался, и даже игра на чувствах его не убедила бы. Уэйду нельзя было верить, с ним нельзя было связываться. — Рад был видеть тебя. Желаю нашему другу выздоровления.

— О, не называй его так. Ты ведь прекрасно понимаешь, что после операции в Нью-Джерси вы еще долго будете врагами, — нахмурился Стив, наблюдая, как собеседник встает из-за стола, поправляя легкую курточку. Вещь была явно дорогой.

— А мне казалось, он был бы рад услышать, что ты героически меня послал. Хоть я и пытался его спасти, — натянуто улыбнулся мужчина, доставая айфон. Не сказав альфе больше ни слова, он направился в сторону выхода, здороваясь с Шерон, которая уже подобралась к ним очень близко.  
Правда, мужчина остановился возле самой двери, пару секунд посмотрел на Стива через плечо и усмехнулся, возвращаясь к своему гаджету.  
«Зимний, есть предложение выпить. Расскажу тебе, как спасти Тони от яда. Не за спасибо, естественно»

***

— То есть, вы перекладываете ответственность за нанесение вреда Тони на меня? — усмехнулся Баки, прислонясь к стене. Он уже больше получаса стоял в коридоре недалеко от палаты Тони и пытался понять, что от него хотят Брюс с Роуди.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я сейчас сдерживаюсь, чтобы не вмазать этому ушлепку только ради Тони, — сказал Роудс Беннеру, тут же отходя как можно дальше. Барнс усмехнулся. Так называемый «друг» бесил альфу и, похоже это было взаимно. А, и прямо сейчас друзья Старка пытались заставить Баки чуть ли не усыпить омегу, прикрывая формулировкой «ввести в кому, пока яд не выведут»

— Это пока единственный способ спасти вашего ребенка, — чуть ли не шепотом сказал Брюс, заставляя Баки снова улыбнуться. Чего боялся Беннер? Что Тони услышит и даст ему леща. — Барнс, это не шутки.

— Знаешь, в чём шутка, — альфа скрестил руки на груди, смотря прямо в глаза мужчине напротив. — То, что нет такого понятия, как «нас». Тони снова со Стивом, так что думаю вам лучше поговорить с ним. Я ничего не смогу сделать. О, не смотри на меня так. Они вчера целовались. Кстати, где этот герой-любовник? Жена опять не отпустила?

Баки ожидал многое. То, что на них обратят внимание солдаты, стоявшие на выходе и охранявшие Старка, что Роуди вернется и снова начнет поливать Барнса грязью. Даже дождя альфа ожидал больше, чем удара в челюсть. Неплохого такого удара левой. Благо, Роуди скрылся за поворотом.

— Это твой ребенок, Барнс, — зло ответил Брюс, снимая очки, наблюдая, как альфа выпрямляется, зло смотря на него. — И я уверен, что есть объяснение их поцелую. Если ты действительно его любишь… В общем, времени у тебя совсем мало.

Баки всё еще зло смотрел на альфу. На самом деле, он пришел к Тони, чтобы последний раз поговорить об их отношениях, потому что, после увиденного, Барнс вернулся в Бруклин и разгромил квартиру, потому что он выпил и осмелел окончательно, потому что он до безумия любил Старка.

Альфа хотел было ответить, что пару часов ему всё же потребуется, но на телефон пришло смс. Смс от говнюка Уэйда, которому Барнс был должен много чего. Смс, которое заставило сказать решительное «Нет».


	21. Chapter 21

Голова у Тони больше не болела, но врачи всё равно решили оставить Старка в больнице. Его как раз перевели в более удобную палату, где мужчина уже мог спокойно побыть один, а не под вечным наблюдением через стекло. Кстати, здесь было не так шумно.

После обеда к нему заглянул Брюс и они около часу проговорили про роботов, из-за которых Тони оказался под наблюдением. Бенеру разрешили «вскрыть» одного и мужчина пришел к выводу, что это точная копия роботов Старка и пообещал доказать, что Тони не причастен к нападению. Хотя, были проблемы куда больше, чем эта. Баки не дал согласие на «лечение» Старка и поэтому они теряли очень много времени. И, естественно, мужчина нервничал, пытаясь скрыть своё состояние от Старка.

— Ты пришёл сюда не о роботах говорить.

Брюс вздрогнул от неожиданности, переводя взгляд на друга. Тот ожидающе смотрел в ответ, слегка приподняв подбородок, заставляя альфу вздохнуть и слегка прикусить губу. Ну что же…

— Мы не до конца вывели яд, — снимая очки, сказал Бенер. Скрывать он больше не мог, да и потом, рано или поздно Тони сам бы узнал об том. — И Баки… он…

Брюс замолчал. Решительность куда-то пропала, и он просто остановился посреди комнаты, смотря на омегу. Сердце Тони забилось чаще, во рту пересохло. Здорово. Великолепно! Омега машинально опустил руки на слегка увеличившийся живот.

— Он должен был уговорить меня сделать аборт? — хрипло спросил Старк. Неужели Баки пошел на это?

— Что? Нет. Конечно же, нет, Тони. Он должен был уговорить тебя.…В общем, мы с Т’Чаллой хотим ввести тебя в состояние комы. Это замедлит действие яда и…

— Какова вероятность, что ребёнок родится здоровым после вашего «лечения»? — смотря перед собой, спросил Тони. Прямо сейчас Брюс предлагал сделать из Старка чуть ли не «овощ», но здоровье ребёнка… Омега понимал, что теперь без последствий не обойдется. Он частично знал, как его будут лечить. А ещё Тони почему-то не доверял королю Ваканды, с которым он так и не поговорил о свадьбе. Старк прикрыл глаза.

— Я не знаю, — тихо ответил Брюс, и Тони почему-то бросило в жар. Конечно же, он знал, но если бы он сказал об этом омеге прямо сейчас…

— Мне нужно пару часов…

— Я зайду к тебе в пять, — кивая, ответил Бенер. Нужно было сразу говорить с Тони, но он не решался. Мужчина вздохнул, направляясь на выход, но возле двери остановился. — Баки … Он сказал «нет». Надеюсь, ты примешь правильное решение.

***

Уэйда Баки не видел достаточно давно и, насколько он знал, во время крайней мисси мужчину подстрелили. Барнс сильно удивился, увидев альфу бодрым, в отличной форме и с хорошим настроением.

Они сидели у окна в небольшой кофейне напротив больницы, поэтому Баки мог спокойно наблюдать за входом и в любой момент вернуться к Тони.

— Я знаю, кто отравил Старка, — неожиданно сказал Уэйд, когда Барнс  
хотел намекнуть, что ему не интересно слушать о миссиях собеседника.

— Это кто-то из «Гидры»? Хотя бы намекни, — Баки поерзал на стуле, сжимая стаканчик с кофе. Шансов на то, что Уэйд расскажет всё, почти не было, но попытаться стоило.

— Ты мне нравишься больше, чем Стив. Да и знаю я тебя намного дольше, — мужчина в два глотка допил кофе, который, кстати, в этой кофейне был омерзительным и слишком крепким. — И вот в этом то и дело. Они сильней. Тебя, меня, если я присоединюсь. А ты, влюбленный в Тони, тут же попытаешься напасть. Да и я рискую.

— Зачем им это всё? — Барнс сжал стаканчик слишком сильно, поэтому пару капель кофе попали ему на белую футболку. Альфа прикрыл глаза.

— Если повезет, то при следующей встрече. На вот, — Уэйд достал небольшую коробочку тёмно-зелёного цвета. — Там только одна таблетка, которая подействует через минут двадцать после приема.

— И почему я должен тебе верить? — альфа аккуратно взял коробку в руки. Внутри действительно была одна тёмно-синяя таблетка, похожая больше на драгоценный камень.

— Ну, во-первых, у тебя нет времени, во-вторых выбора, а в третьих, если ты дашь нашему любимому Тони таблетку в течении дня, то его не заберут в Ваканду. С тобой ещё никто не разговаривал по этому поводу?

Баки удивленно посмотрел на альфу. Откуда он знал? Почему он пришел помогать, ведь Уилсон никогда просто так ничего не делал.

— Ты же не хуже меня знаешь, что все рассказы о великолепной медицине Ваканды всего лишь сказки. Да, они хороши в этом плане, но не лучше ваших врачей, врачей Щ.И.Т.а., — альфа достал свернутую фотографию и протянул её Барнсу. — Мне нужен этот клинок.

Клинок Т’Чаллы. Баки вздохнул. Ну конечно же, Уилсону всегда нужны были какие-то артефакты, которые он продавал по облачным ценам. Барнс кивнул, пряча фото в карман джинс.

— Он должен быть у меня послезавтра к вечеру, — Уэйд тут же стал серьезным. Он вытер руки влажными салфетками, и хотел было уже уходить, но резко развернулся. — Я слишком хорошо к тебе отношусь и иногда жалею об этом.

— И чем же это плохо? — слабо улыбнулся Барс. Уилсон усмехнулся в ответ.

— То, что случилось с Тони… Его спас ребёнок, который принял малую часть яда на себя. Никто не знал, что Старк…

— Что будет с ребёнком, — Барнс перебил альфу, хватая собеседника за руку. Эта новость была такая неожиданная и такая пугающая. Интересно, а знал ли об этом Брюс?

— Я не гарантирую сто процентов, что таблетка поможет и ребенку, но он может родиться с проблемами со зрением. Это один из, скажем так, побочных эффектов, — аккуратно освобождая свою руку, ответил мужчина. — И Т’Чалла знает об этом. А ещё он знал, что Тони будут пытаться убрать любыми путями, поэтому и придумал кому, которая замедлит действие яда, но не поможет Старку.

— Почему ты мне рассказываешь всё это?

Баки смотрел на Уэйда потемневшими от злости глазами и прямо сейчас напоминал мужчине того Зимнего Солдата, с которым ему приходилось работать. Альфа вздохнул.

— Потому что ты до сих пор не убил меня, хотя тебе много раз приказывали. И Гидра и Щ.И.Т., — кидая на стол деньги за кофе, ответил Уэйд. Он последний раз глянул на Барнса и направился на выход.


	22. Chapter 22

— Вы осознаете, что просите меня о невозможном? — генерал скрестил руки на груди, подходя к окну. — И почему именно сейчас? Что такого произошло…

— Я понимаю, как это выглядит со стороны. Я так же понимаю, что вы подозреваете Тони в нападении, но мне важна каждая минута, — Баки стал рядом, пряча руки в карманы. Несмотря на работу кондиционеров в больнице было жарко, но альфу это не волновало. — Он никуда не исчезнет.

— Сам Старк знает о ваших планах? — Росс усмехнулся, пару секунд смотря на подъезжающую машину, из которой вышли Стив и Шэрон. — А Стив?

— Я не считаю нужным ставить в известность Стива, — встречаясь взглядом с другом через стекло, резко ответил Баки. Чего хотел добиться Роджерс, альфа не понимал, но последнее время всеми любимого Капитана стало действительно много в жизни Старка. Хотя, Стив просто не мог смириться с тем, что у Тони могла быть счастливая жизнь и без него. — И вас прошу этого не делать.

— Что вы скажете об агенте Картер? — генерал сделал глоток из маленькой бутылки, внимательно смотря на Барнса. Тот лишь нахмурился, пожимая плечами.

— Она довольно ревнивая жена Стива, но… Вы подозреваете, что она могла быть причастна? — альфа сделал шаг назад от удивления. Ну это явно же был бред. Вряд ли бы Шэрон рисковала бы ребёнком, зная, что её могли словить. Рисковать ребёнком, с помощью которого она удерживала Стива. Или же могла.

— Вот и я о том же, Баки, — замечая смену эмоций на лице альфы, ответил Росс. Он сделал ещё один глоток и вздохнул. — Вы собираетесь начать опасную игру, рискуя всем. Даже возможно будующей семьей. Вы же не собираетесь поступать со Старком так же, как его предыдущий кавалер?

Баки удивленно посмотрел на улыбающегося генерала, осознавая, что тот Роджерса терпеть не мог. И не только за то, что тот редко исполнял его приказы. Альфа вздохнул. То, что происходило между ним и Тони… Да вот именно, что ничего не происходило, так как Стив постоянно крутился возле Старка. Это нужно было прекращать.

— Я делаю это ради Тони, — хрипло ответил Барнс, прислоняясь лбом к холодному стеклу. Росс вздохнул, опуская руку альфе на плечо.

— Делайте то, что считаете нужным, но знайте, ответственность всё равно целиком и полностью на вас, — слабо улыбаясь, ответил мужчина. Именно в этот момент в коридоре появился Стив. — Роджерс, я рад снова видеть вас.

Баки отвернулся к окну, не сдерживая улыбки. Генерал поддержал его. Более того, он прямо сейчас пошел отвлекать Стива. Это было… приятно.

***

— Это что, похищение? — не сдерживая улыбку, сказал Тони, когда Баки с порога, ничего не говоря, подхватил его на руки. Подхватил прямо в больничной одежде. Старк даже поздороваться нормально не успел. — Скажи хоть что-то. Например, «привет, Тони, я забираю тебя, несмотря на то, что ты в такой ужасной одежде». Скажи хотя бы, куда мы идем. Ба-ки…

Альфа усмехнулся, заворачивая за угол. «Похищение» не водило в планы Барнса, но потом он подумал, что Тони начнёт сразу задавать вопросы и им помешает Брюс, которого альфа пройти незамеченным, или тот же Стив. Хотя реакцию Баки ожидал слегка другую.

— Привет, Тони. Ты нравишься мне в любой одежде, поэтому мне плевать, в чем тебя похищать, — выходя через запасной выход, ответил Баки.

— Даже если бы я был голый? — всё еще улыбаясь, спросил Старк, заставляя Баки остановиться и посмотреть ему прямо в глаза. Так хотелось поцеловать омегу, но времени у них было мало.

— Особенно если ты бы был голый. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы кто-то кроме меня…

— Осторожно куст, — перебил его Старк, заставляя альфу поджать губы. — Я надеюсь, ты вернешь меня к пяти.

— У тебя свидание? — усмехнулся Баки, заворачивая на парковку и заставляя Тони действительно паниковать. Они быстро прошли мимо машин персонала, обошли две машины скорой помощи и даже мотоцикл Барнса. — Просто знай, что если это Стив, то я за себя не ручаюсь.

— Нет, это всего лишь Брюс. И если хочешь знать, — резко ответил Старк, будто прямо сейчас он упрекал в чем-то альфу. Они оказались за территорией больницы, приближаясь к небольшому парку возле дороги. — То мы будем разговаривать о ребенке. Ты долго меня нести будешь?

Если честно, это вырвалось у Тони случайно. Просто в какой-то момент его стало резко раздражать происходящее. Да и то, что Баки ничего не сказал ему о разговоре с Брюсом, а сейчас нес его куда-то, тоже раздражало. С тяжелым вздохом Барнс посадил Старка на лавочку, опускаясь перед мужчиной на колени.

— Я против. Я не хочу, чтобы из тебя сделали овощ. Они никак не помогут ни тебе, ни ребенку, Тони, — смотря омеге прямо в глаза, начал Баки. — Мы поговорим с тобой о многом когда я вернусь….

— Когда ты что? — удивился Тони. То есть, Баки собирался оставить его здесь? Или что? — Барнс, не отворачивайся. Смотри на меня, когда говоришь о таких ве…

Договорить омеге Баки не дал, целуя, прикусывая губу. Тони ответил, ощущая, что Барнс пытается заставить его что-то проглотить, поэтому замычал, но было уже поздно. Омега с ужасом посмотрел на альфу, пытаясь его оттолкнуть.

— Простите, что отвлекаю вас, но нам действительно пора, — раздался сбоку голос Тоддеуса и Тони вообще перестал понимать, что происходит.

***

Уэйд усмехнулся, смотря на часы. Было уже около четырех, но Питер так и не появился в кафе, где они первый раз встретились. Альфа запрокинул голову назад. В принципе, парень был прав, полностью игнорируя его. Прошло больше недели с последней их встречи, и глупо было надеяться, что Паркер снова захочет встретиться. Тем более, что Уэйд ушел почти сразу после секса. Ушел потому, что ему пришел заказ. Чёрт, он чувствовал себя мудаком. Хотя, он им и был.

Альфа не хотел возвращаться к Питеру снова в крови. Ему вообще не хотелось, чтобы парень видел его со шрамами и в одежде пропитанной потом и кровью. Причем, не только своей. Уэйду не хотелось, чтобы Питер узнал о его жизни. О жизни подонка и предателя, который ради денег был готов на всё. Это нельзя было назвать любовью. Скорее привязанностью, желанием найти человека, с которым он хоть немного мог быть собой.

Уилсон хотел вернуться через день, но потом он осознал, что за ним следят. Естественно, ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-то причинил Питеру вред. И даже несмотря на то, что следящих за ним Уэйд нашел очень быстро, рисковать альфа не стал.

А потом он узнал о проблемах Тони, да и отравители Старка прислали ещё один заказ. Лезть на территорию Ваканды ему не хотелось, так как он достаточно вывез оттуда и за его голову там давали довольно-таки много, поэтому альфа решил испытать удачу с «любовниками» Старка. И пока удача была на его стороне, Уэйд надеялся, что Питер…

— Привет, — неожиданно раздался тихий голос напротив и мужчина резко выпрямился. Перед ним сидел Парк


	23. Chapter 23

Баки многим был обязан Шури, за которой он шел по коридору её отдела разработок. Именно она «перезапустила» Барнса оставив все его воспоминания, она помогла ему вернуться к «нормальной жизни».

— А здесь я собираюсь открыть новую лабораторию для тестирования препаратов, — Шури включила свет и Барнс прищурился. Здесь все так блестело, что Баки даже на секунду засмотрелся на одну из полочек, на которой уже стояли какие-то препараты. — Т’Чалла говорит, она похожа на лабораторию Тони. Кстати, как он? Меня ни разу не пустили к нему, пока он был в Ваканде.

— Он был в Ваканде? — удивленно спросил альфа, быстро следуя за девушкой, которая решила покинуть лабораторию. Шури резко остановилась. — И как давно?

— Да, брат вовремя оказался рядом с Тони и не дал умереть. Странно, что ты не знаешь. Кстати, как он? Я слышала, что он сейчас в больнице, — девушка обеспокоенно посмотрела на Баки, сжимая в руках папку с какими-то документами. Барнс просто кивнул. — Черт, а я так отела показать ему исправленные чертежи.

— Исправленные чертежи? — удивился альфа.

–Вот, — омега протянула ему папку, и Барнс с удивлением поднял на девушку глаза. Это были те самые роботы, которые напали на город. Но откуда? — Т’Чалла принес мне их, пока Старк был ещё здесь и мы с Зандой немного «пошаманили» над дизайном. Ну и пару деталей мы решили заменить. Чтобы увеличить скорость полёта.

— Кто такая Занда, — рассматривая чертежи, хрипло спросил альфа. Неужели, Т’Чалла был причастен к нападению. Но зачем ему подставлять Тони? И действительно ли Старк сма передал эти чертежи Шури?

— Из Наробии. Только брату не говори, — девушка подошла чуть ближе, опуская руку на протез Барнса и заставляя того оторваться от изучения папки. — Наши страны воюют, но мы с ней всё равно подружились. Она спасла меня однажды.

— Шури, это очень серьёзно. Ты же понимаешь, что она может использовать тебя? — Баки с хлопком закрыл папку, всё еще смотря девушке в глаза. — Я передам эту папку Тони.

— Только обязательно скажи ему, что красным я выделила все детали, которые производятся только в Ваканде. Я сама лично проектировала почти все, — пропуская слова Барнса мимо ушей, с гордостью сказала Шури. — Пойдем, я угощу тебя вкусным вином. Отказ не принимаю. Заодно расскажешь, как Тони и чем ты всё это время занимался.

— Ну, — начал альфа, сжимая папку. У него было меньше двадцати минут до возвращения Т’Чаллы и никакой гарантии, что снотворное подействует очень быстро.

***

— И какая же цель моего похищения? — спросил Тони, когда Росс открыл перед ним дверь в небольшую, но довольно уютную квартиру в Бруклине. Генерал остановился, очевидно от неожиданности, потому что до того Старк всю дорогу молчал, зло смотря на мужчину и на его водителя.

— Вас никто не похищал. Разве Баки ничего не сказал вам?

— Очевидно, он не успел. Так торопился куда-то, — зло ответил омега, подходя к окну. Погода быстро испортилась, первые капли дождя попали на стекло и мужчина резко задернул шторы, погружая комнату в темноту. — Надеюсь, я дождусь от него объяснений.

— Не сомневайтесь, — складывая руки в замок перед грудью, ответил генерал. Он прислонился к стене, наблюдая как Тони смотрит на свои часы. Через секунду он удивленно посмотрел на мужчину. — Вам уже лучше?

— Почему они показывают зеленый? Не красный, оранжевый и даже не желтый? ¬– тыкая в прибор, спросил омега. Росс лишь улыбнулся. Значит, Барнс не обманул его и Старк действительно выпил лекарство. С «новым зимним солдатом» приятно было иметь дело. — Что дал мне Баки?

— Лекарство, — не меняя позы, ответил генерал. — Я думаю, Барнс сам вам всё расскажет сегодня вечером. Я надеюсь, мне не стоит оставлять здесь охрану. Вы ведь не сбежите?

— Я не собираюсь никуда уходить, пока не поговорю с… С Баки, — снова злясь ответил омега. — Я так понимаю, никто не знает, что я здесь.

— Да, — разворачивая мятую конфету, ответил альфа. Он протянул вторую Тони, но тот отрицательно покачал головой, садясь на диван. — Давно хотел спросить, а какой же всё-таки у вас срок беременности?

— Я… Какое сегодня число? — хрипло спросил Старк, прикрывая глаза, заставляя Тодеусса хохотнуть.

— Уже двадцать восьмое августа. Счастливые часов не замечают? — спросил мужчина, выравниваясь. Тони посмотрел на него поджав губы. Шестая. Шла уже шестая неделя беременности.

***

От охранника Стива оттащил Брюс, не дав врезать тому за невыполнение обязанностей. Хотя, может он их прямо сейчас и выполнял, потому что сказать, куда делся из палаты Старк, он не мог. Бенер прикрыл глаза, сжимая виски. Каждую минуту Тони могло стать еще хуже.

— Я что-то пропустила? — в коридоре появилась Нат. Она прошла мимо Стива и остановилась на одинаковом расстоянии от альф. — Что-то с Тони?

— Он пропал из палаты, — хрипло ответил Брюс. Обстановка накаливалась с каждой секундой, потому что Роджерс быстро оказался возле Романофф, хватая её за плечо и прижимая к стене. Бенер не успел даже дернуться, чтобы защитить Нат.

— Где они? — зло спросил Стив. Романофф лишь удивленно посмотрела на друга. — Куда Баки дел Тони? Я видел, как он разговаривал с Россом.

— И какого же черта ты лезешь ко мне, а не звонишь генералу или Баки? — Нат всё же оттолкнула альфу так, что тот врезался в автомат с чипсами. — Какого хера Стив? С чего вдруг ты решил, что я знаю что-то?

— Ты поддерживаешь Баки во всем, что касается Тони, не видя дальше собственного носа, — зло ответил мужчина. Возле них уже стали собираться пациенты и персонал, поэтому Брюсу пришлось успокаивать «зрителей». — Скажи мне, что это не так!

— Я не пойму лишь одного, Роджерс, — они снова оказались слишком быстро друг к другу. — Какого хера ты лезешь к нему. После того, что ты сделал. О, закрой рот и дай мне сказать. Я не хочу слушать одно и тоже про…

Романофф оглянулась, понимая, что болтать лишнего не стоит. Да и Роджерс её понял, молча смотря в глаза и со злостью прикусывая губу. Нат вздохнула.

— Баки любит Тони. По-настоящему любит. Почему ты не можешь оставить их в покое? В конце концов, Баки твой друг, которого ты так защищал. Да тебя же есть своя семья, черт тебя дери. Ты не представляешь, как я хочу тебе вмазать.

— А ты не представляешь, как я люблю Тони, — зло выпалил Стив, заставляя Романофф удивленно на него посмотреть. О какой любви могла идти речь, если Роджерс вот так спокойно сначала расстался со Старком, а потом женился? Нат покачала головой.

— Даже если бы я что-то знала, — делая шаг назад, а потом еще один, разворачиваясь к выходу, ответила женщина. Она решила уйти молча, оставляя Роджерса собраться с мыслями. Пропажа Старка действительно была для нее новостью, которую ока никак не ожидала услышать, вернувшись с миссии.

Фьюри дал приказ отправиться в Берлин на «разведку». Точнее, он надеялся, что они нашли след тех недогениев, которые подставили Тони, но на самом деле, это были обычные изобретатели, которые вдохновились только внешним видом тех треклятых роботов. Женщина остановилась возле машины, смотря на одно из окон больницы и встречаясь взглядом с Роджерсом. Да, последнее время она явно недолюбливала альфу, понимая, что тот сильно изменился.

Натянуто улыбнувшись Стиву, Нат села в машину, набирая номер Баки. Именно в этот момент первые капли дождя «разбились» об лобовое стекло


	24. Chapter 24

Стив всё время ёрзал на стуле, пока Росс, который собрал их ближе к семи вечера, слушал отчеты от каждого из Мстителей. С тех пор как нападением стало заниматься правительство, всё стало намного сложнее. Теперь ребят постоянно гоняли по миссиям, но почему-то никуда не отправляли Стива. И это был далеко не единственный вопрос, который альфа хотел задать генералу. Естественно, его волновал Тони, ведь куда делся Старк, не знал даже Ник. В половине восьмого мужчина всё же закончил опрос, игнорируя все взгляды Стива. Это и стало последней каплей.

— Я, как и всё сидящие здесь, имею право знать, куда исчез Старк, и почему вы сегодня о нём ни слова не сказали, — зло сказал Ник, подвигаясь ближе. Этот вопрос прозвучал именно в тот момент, когда Таддеус уже собирался направиться на выход, со всеми попрощавшись. И именно этот вопрос собирался задать Стив.

— Его здоровью больше ничего не угрожает. Было принято решение…

— Да он может умереть в любую минуту! Тони умрет из-за вас, — подскочил Бенер, сжимая кулаки, на что Росс лишь усмехнулся, открывая папку и обводя взглядом всех присутствующих. Немного помедлив, он кинул папку перед Брюсом.

— Не забывайте, с кем вы разговариваете, доктор, — мужчина выровнялся, пряча руки в карманы. — Я сказал, что Старк чувствует себя великолепно. Прошу ознакомится с результатами анализов. Если не верите, то…

Таддеус вздохнул, почему-то смотря на Роджерса, у которого скулы напряглись так, будто он готов был зубами вцепиться в генеральскую шею. Потом Росс полез в карман и достал оттуда пробирку с кровью Старка, протянув Бенеру.

— Так вот, пока мы не получим доказательства невиновности Тони, было принято решение взять его под арест, — Росс повернулся к собравшимся спиной, смотря в панорамное окно. Вид с двадцатого этажа открывался просто великолепный.

— Я могу с ним поговорить? — Фьюри встал, подходя к генералу. — В конце концов, он…

— Это невозможно ближайшее время. Это не мое распоряжение, — соврал Росс. Он снова посмотрел на Стива. — Ближайшую неделю уж точно.

— Баки знает об этом? — вырвалось у Роджерса. Нат усмехнулась.

— А должен? — скрывая улыбку, спросил генерал. Естественно, это разозлило Стива. — Собрание закончено, а вас, Ник, я попрошу пройти со мной.

***

Баки зашел в квартиру около семи и не заметил, как провел за готовкой около трех часов, пытаясь не разбудить Тони. Разговор с Россом о проделанной работе был не из лёгких. Пришлось «вилять» о способе добычи артефакта и временно умолчать о папке с чертежами. Для начала нужно было показать это Старку. Надо было о многом поговорить с ним.

Барнс выключил чайник и посмотрел в окно: дождь уже прекратился, Бруклин стал оживать. Баки обожал эту часть Нью-Йорка, и хотел бы жить здесь вместе с Тони…. Альфа усмехнулся. Проблема была в том, что Старк вряд ли захочет связывать свою жизнь с ним.

Заварив чай, Барнс решил принять душ. Не мешало освежиться и обдумать дальнейшие действия. Он почему-то подумал о Стиве. Почему тот снова решил подкатывать к Тони? Могла ли Шэрон действительно быть причастна к отравлению? Мысли одна за другой крутились в голове, не давая покоя, а холодная вода не помогала расслабиться. Альфа вздохнул, оборачивая вокруг бедер полотенце, и вышел из ванной. 

В этот момент мимо него прошел Старк с кружкой чая. Прошел молча, посмотрев сонно и как-то недовольно, усевшись в зале, включая телевизор. Баки вздохнул, понимая, что Тони злиться. Он бы и сам злился, если бы ему ничего не объясняли. Альфа направился на кухню, решив разогреть Тони «поздний ужин», слыша, как Тони увеличивает громкость. 

Показывали новости. Сначала ведущая говорила о встречи президента с мировыми лидерами, потом о каком-то концерте. Барнс прослушал, так как запищала микроволновка. Потом ведущая стала говорить об Ваканде. Точнее об украденном клинке. Баки прикрыл глаза. Интересно, Шури сдала его? Кто-то видел кроме нее, как Барнс приходил в лабораторию, потому что альфа рассчитал всё так, чтобы никому не попадаться на глаза. Задумавшись, Баки молча поставил рагу и цыплёнка на стол, развернувшись, чтобы нарезать хлеб и тут же вздрогнул. В дверном проёме стоял Тони в его черной футболке и шортах. Было видно, что он только что вышел из душа.

– Что-то случилось? – спросил альфа, достал нож, снова смотря на омегу, потирающего затылок. Тот странно вздрогнул, будто не ожидая, что Баки спросит подобное.

– Мне нужно твое полотенце, – подходя к Барнсу, ответил Старк, не замечая странного взгляда альфы, который смотря мужчине в глаза, сделал пару шагов вперед, почти прижимая Тони к стене. 

– При том, что ты в сухой одежде и твои волосы почти высохли, – Баки всё же прижал омегу к стене, заставляя вздохнуть и выставить руку вперед. Но это не было похоже на попытки отстраниться.

– Ну… – Тони облизал пересохшие губы, неуверенно смотря Барнсу в глаза. Сердце бешено застучало в груди, руки медленно «сползли» по груди альфы к полотенцу, отчего Баки посмотрел на него с восторгом.

– Это всё? – Барнс всё же не выдержал, нежно целуя скулу мужчины. Такой Старк действовал на него, как наркотик, как сладость на ребёнка. 

– Ну, и ответы на вопросы мне тоже бы не помешали, – прикрывая глаза и ловя короткие поцелуи, прошептал Тони. Сейчас он чувствовал себя невероятно. Чёртов Барнс. – Боже, я же с тобой не разговаривал.

Тони сказал это скорее самому себе, но Баки всё равно на пару секунд отстранился, а потом со странной улыбкой притянул омегу к себе, целуя, слегка покусывая желанные губы, заставляя Тони простонать и обвить его шею.

– Я заметил, – отстранившись, с легкой усмешкой ответил Баки. Он повернулся к омеге боком и снял полотенце, протягивая удивленному Старку. – Я хочу тебе кое-что показать….

– Ну, знаешь, пока не очень заметно, – с улыбкой ответил Тони, сжимая полотенце и медленно исследуя взглядом тело смущенного Баки. А посмотреть… А позалипать было на что. – Я бы с удовольствием … Или ты имел …

Баки рыкнул, снова впиваясь в губы омеги. Тони мог поклясться, что это было самое сексуальное, что он когда либо слышал. Это было сумасшедствие, это было… Черт, Барс бы взял Тони прямо на этом столе, но… Они словно играли в игру «кто не выдержит первым» и альфа явно проигрывал «по всем фронтам». Только Баки мог пытаться флиртовать с мужчиной, которому причинил столько боли и только Старк, не замечая ничего вокруг, мог ответить на флирт, хотя пару минут назад обижался. Они определенно стоили друг друга. 

– Так, что ты там хотел показать, – отстраняясь первым, спросил Тони. Они оба тяжело дышали, соприкасаясь лбами. – И я до сих пор злюсь. Пусть не так сильно, но…

– Тони, – с легкой улыбкой протянул Баки, быстро целуя того в уголок губ, притягивая к себе. Но омега стал упираться.

– Знаешь, всё-таки это пригодиться тебе сейчас, – Старк протянул полотенце альфе, стараясь смотреть тому в глаза, а не на его стояк. Соблазн был очень велик, но Тони лишь облизал губы, обходя смущенного Баки и доставая тарелку для хлеба. – Надеюсь, в твоих фантазиях я не буду слишком похотливой сучкой…

– А в жизни? – закидывая полотенце на плечо, спросил альфа неожиданно для себя. Тони даже не повернулся, нарезая хлеб. Барнс даже начал жалеть, что спросил об этом.

– А в жизни ты еще не заслужил, – пожал плечами мужчина. Баки прикусил губу, борясь с желанием снова втянуть мужчину в поцелуй. – Если через пять минут ты не вернешься, я съем всё без тебя.


End file.
